Link's New Enemy (Part I)
by Zalei
Summary: This story was written a hecka long time ago. The oldest chapter here that I checked was made at 10/15/00. I didn't revise it cause I thought it was special (^^;;;) since it's really old. Well, if you read it and compare it with my other stuff, this sucks
1. Default Chapter

Link's New  
  
Enemy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Link has finished his showdown with Gannondorf, he is now at Lake Hylia on top of a dead tree playing his ocarina that was given to him by Zelda. It seems like he is depressed by the look of his face.  
  
"Zelda," whispered Link, "Where are you? Did you leave Hyrule? What have I ever done to you? I wanted to tell you that-" "Hey Link!" Link looked down and saw that it was Sheik. "Link," Sheik would ask, "Is it about Zelda again?" "Uh," Link sighed, "Yeah, so what if it was about Zelda? I was just wondering where Zelda was and that I hope she returns to me, uh, I mean Hyrule." Sheik folded his arms. You may not know it, but inside his wrappings, he smiled.  
  
"Link," Sheik chuckled, "You know if you do-" "No Sheik it's not what you think," he interrupted, "Besides, we do have to find her, I'm sure the King is worried." Sheik stood there and thought to himself, 'This guy likes Zelda eh?' After hesitating he said, "Link, you sure there is nothing wrong with you?" Link said, "nothing." Navi giggled. "You know that you just want to-" Link held onto Navi and simpered.  
  
Sheik hesitated again, then said, "Link, since you're that desperate, I think it's about time I told you." Navi and Link looked at him. "Told me what?" Link asked. "Well, I don't think I can fully tell you though. But before you loose your self-confidence in Zelda, I'll just tell you that she's still in Hyrule." Link jumped off the tree and went up to Sheik. He looked straight into Sheik's eye and said, "Why can't you tell me! I have to know! I know that sooner of later I, I mean the King! (Yeah that's right!) The King will be upset with me because I don't know where she is!" "Yeah!" buds in Navi. "Cool down Link, it's just Zelda, I know where to find her. I'll just tell you when I think it's time." Link felt stupid. He leaned on the side of the tree saying, "Ok Sheik, I'm worried about Zelda. I haven't seen her for almost seven years already. Besides, how do you know she's here?" Navi giggled and clapped her hands. "See, I told you! I told you that-" Link grabbed her and stuffed her in his hood.  
  
Sheik said, "Well, she's with-" "Look, who are those guys coming in?" interrupted Navi. She pointed to the direction where she saw people. Sheik looked; he saw guards and "Vaip!" "Huh?" Navi and Link said at the same time. Then he said, "What did you say Sheik?" "Link," Sheik would say, "You see that guy over there?" Link looked and saw another Guard different from the other ones compared to their armor. He had black hair with armor and black robes over and a sword in one hand with daggers hanging from the belt of his armor. Link hesitated and said, "Who is that guy Sheik?" "That's Vaip." After that, Sheik didn't say anything until the group of men came towards them to the little island they were on.  
  
The man with robes over his armor came up to them first. Then he said, "I am Vaip, you may have heard about me from the King (May he live forever). But that is not what is important. Link, Zelda is missing and that the King says that you may know something about her disappearance for the last 7 years. If you do know where she is, let me know. I must tell the King, I'm sure I'll be awarded with fine Rupees as usual." Navi struggled to get out of Link's hood. Link didn't notice and she flew out. "I think that we can tell the King ourselves. And besides, whatever we do, doesn't matter to you." Link said it in a way where you would feel like the person talking to you is bragging. Vaip took several steps towards Link and grabbed the upper part of his tunic. He would pull him up against his face almost touching his nose and saying, "I see you want to take this all to yourself eh Link? ("I didn't say that," Link would say.) Well, let me tell you this! If you don't find her within 10 days, then you'll be finding yourself in execution. I might even convince the King for him to exile you! (Laughs)" He throws Link to the ground and walks away laughing. Some of the other guards would laugh along insanely.  
  
"What's with him? He thinks that he's all that just because he has his big group of people. If I was 50 times bigger, I'd show him what a true fairy can do!" She formed fists out of her hands and pretended to punch. Link sighed as Sheik helped him get up from the ground. Sheik would stare at him for a moment and then say, "He's been going after Zelda for years already Link. He said that in his room once. It's just a good thing that I'm always there to protect Zelda with Impa."  
  
"Hey Sheik," Link hesitated trying to get all the thoughts out of his mind, "You and Impa, you have some relationship with each other?" "Yes, she's my mom." "I never knew that. So you were born in the castle. But hey, where is Impa right now? Do you know where she is?" Sheik looked down and said, "No, but one things for sure is that she went somewhere. I don't know where though. She said I'm going to have to go to this certain place, too. I asked her where, but she never told me about it. After she helped Zelda escape from the castle…I don't know where's she's been. But she said one day I'll meet her again." Navi looked confused. "I don't get it." Link sat down and sighed. Then he said, "Well, I got to be going now." "Where to?" Sheik and Navi asked. "Back to the past."  
  
"But why? Isn't it nice here?" Sheik said as he was standing up. "Sheik, you wouldn't understand." He sighed, "Alright Link, it's been nice knowing you. I hope we meet again and remember this day when I was able to talk to you for the last time." "Don't you want to come along?" Link asked. "Link," Sheik said, "It is the way of the Sheikah to not watch a fellow friend leave. Good-bye." The both of them shook hands and Link would take out his Ocarina. He played Prelude of Light and disappeared with Navi. Sheik would take out a Telenut (a teleporting nut) and throw it on the ground. Then he disappeared, too.  
  
When Link got to the Temple of Time, he gasped, "Zelda!" Link would say in astonishment, "What are you doing here?" Navi flew to Zelda and fluttered around her. Then she hit her and nodded. "Yup, she's real alright." Link lowered his eyelids and sighed. Zelda cried, "Link, you can't possibly go can you? I've always wanted to be with you. But of what's been going on, I thought that it would be a lot safer being in disguised as a Sheikah. I called myself Shannon." Link stared and then said, "So you were a Sheikah all this time huh Zelda? But then, do you know who Sheik is?" Navi flew to Link and hit his head. "Hello in there? He's her guardian! Just like I'm yours!" Link lowered his eyelids and grabbed Navi. "Atleast he's not a guardian who is as annoying as you are." She grunted and flew back to Zelda.  
  
All of a sudden a flash of light filled the room. Link covered his eyes and then looked up again to try to gain focus. What he saw was another person. It was Sheik. Link stared and then said, "Sheik, I thought you wouldn't come. I thought-" "It's doesn't matter Link, well, I guess Zelda found her own way to get to you." He looked at Zelda. "Zelda," Link would say, "All this time, you have been with Sheik? And you disguised yourself as a Sheikah? And you never told me?" Zelda frowned. "I'm sorry Link, but if I did tell you, then you could've told my father cause of Vaip. I had to hide a little longer to make sure that I was sincere that you wouldn't tell the King. I guess Sheik didn't have a chance to tell you this. And I'm sure that you've already met Vaip. I wasn't going to tell you so soon but there's something I have to show you."  
  
Zelda took out a Deku Nut and threw it on the ground. Another flash of light came. Link looked up and saw a different person. Then he realized that it was Zelda. But she looked more like a Sheikah. Her hair was white with a bang sticking out. She has a purple tunic that didn't have a skirt. Her sleeves and stockings where white. And her boots where also purple. The girl that was once Zelda came up to him and said, "Link, don't be startled, but this is my Sheikah form that I have been in for 7 years already. You may have only saw Sheik when he spoke to you, but what you didn't know was that I was always around. You just didn't see me. I was hiding, if you did saw me, then you might've have seen me and ask about me. I didn't want to reveal myself to you yet. But now I guess it's time to show you the truth now that you are going back to the past.  
  
"Link, before you do go, I just want to tell you that I've always admired your skills. I know that I can't convince you to stay since you have things to do in the past. But I hope one day, when I see you again, that I recognize you and that we can get to know each other more." Link looked at her face and saw her crying. She turned back to her Zelda self and said, "It's been nice knowing you Link." Link went closer to her and gave her a little kiss. He whispered in her ear "Zelda, where ever I go, I'll always love you."  
  
Zelda cried even more. Sheik went behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder. She turned around looked at him. Then she would turn again back to Link. Link would back away a little more and then say, "Would you like to come and watch me leave?" Zelda ran up to him and held his hand. Then she said, "Alright Link. This will be the last time we'll ever be with each other. I hope to find another man like you in Hyrule someday." They both walked up to the Pedestal of Light. From then, Zelda let go of Link's hand and gave him the last kiss. Sheik came from behind and said, "Link, if you see me in the past, tell me about the future. I'm sure I'll get curious about it. So long Hero of Time. Hyrule will never forget what you did for this land." Link smiled and went up to the Pedestal of Light. He took out his sword and stuck it in the stone and laid it to rest.  
  
All of a sudden everything turned blue. Before Link couldn't get glimpse of Zelda, he said, "I love you Zelda!" Zelda yelled back, "And I love you Link!" As everything turned blue, Link felt a trance and fell asleep. So all in Hyrule in the future has been saved. Now that Link is going back to the past, he can now fulfil his life. But will there be more things to encounter?  
  
Zelda's Goodbye  
  
I made a mistake that cost us both  
  
a heavy price to pay,  
  
I can't believe I was so foolish  
  
on that fateful day.  
  
Now it's time for you to go  
  
back to make it right.  
  
Your trying quest is over,  
  
we have won the fight.  
  
In the past I will now know  
  
what you and I bother shared,  
  
I'm telling this so when your back  
  
you will be prepared  
  
to see me shocked to see your face,  
  
I will not now your name  
  
I will not know our ties  
  
I will not know why you came.  
  
but somehow, someday I promise you  
  
I'll be with you again. You'll see  
  
love will reunite us both  
  
together we will be.  
  
Love is so strong it will find us once again,  
  
it will not be forgotten,  
  
even when the future's been.  
  
So good-bye for now my own true love,  
  
my heart will not forget.  
  
Visit me at the castle's yard,  
  
there I will sit.  
  
I may be startled my you sight,  
  
I may just stand and stare,  
  
but deep down inside I still will know  
  
my hero's standing there. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Once Link woke up after 7 years going back to the past, he stands up and looks at himself. All of a sudden, there was a big explosion. Link gasped and heard laughing. "One day Link! I shall battle you! One day! (Laughs)" Link couldn't see who said that. There was another explosion. Link yelled out loud, "Who are you! What do you want!" The voice said, "One day! You'll pay! (Laughs)" When the smoke cleared, Link looked around. Navi said, "Link what was that?" Link said, "I don't know Navi. That voice, what does it want? What did it meant by pay?" "Link, I think we'd better leave before anything else bad happens," said Navi. Link was too confused to think. So he went with Navi and took it out of his mind.  
  
"Wow," Link says, "It seems a lot different now that we're back in the past don't you think Navi?" Navi flew around and said, "Tell me about it! I feel 7 years younger (giggles). Don't we have things to do Link?" Link then said, "Oh yeah! C'mon, I want to go to Lon Lon Ranch real quick. I'm going to ask if Malon can let me borrow Epona. It'll be a lot more quicker riding around with her." Link ran outside of the Temple and into the town. He saw so many people that looked so familiar to him.  
  
Link thought that it would be nice to go around and see if anything has changed ever since he lefted. "M-hmm, everything is that same a usual," Link said to himself. "Watch it kid!" Link turned around and saw a guy carrying a very large bucket with some other guy. "Yup Navi," Link said, "The people are still the same, too. No respect for children." "Link, we should be going on now to Lon Lon Ranch. It's getting dark." Navi suggested.  
  
Link ran out of the castle walls and quickly got to Lon Lon Ranch. When he was several feet away from there, it began to rain. "Hurry Link! It's raining!" Navi yelled. "Hey! Atleast you get to hide in my hood! You think they'll allow us to spend the night over for just a little while?" "Well why wouldn't they, ofcourse they would. Besides, your hood is getting wet and I could no longer fly." Navi said. When they got to the Ranch, Malon was outside bringing in Epona.  
  
"There you go Epona, now let's get you inside before you get any wetter," Malon said softly. Navi would say, "Well what are you waiting for Link, go ask her!" Link was about to grab Navi and squeeze her tight but thought better and went to ask Malon. "Hey Malon! It's me Link!" Malon turned around looking all soaked and said, "Oh Link hi! C'mon! Let's get inside the barn it's dry in there." Link obeyed and went in with her. Navi would be sitting on Link's shoulder complaining. Link would grab Navi and stick her into his hood.  
  
Once they got inside, Malon gave him a towel and said, "So what brings you here Link?" Link would reply and say, "I just wanted to come over and (sneezes) borrow Epona for a while. I would like to ride her around if that's ok with you. Besides, if I do ride her, it'll be a lot more quicker." Malon rubbed her face and said, "Oh sure go ahead Link, just make sure you take good care of her. She's still growing you know. I don't want anything bad to go on with her ok?" Link stood up and said, "Don't worry Malon, I'll bring her back in top shape." Malon giggled and said, "Would you like to sleep here for the night?" Link said, "Sure that would be great!" Navi got out of the pocket and said, "Can we sleep in your house for the night cause it really stinks in here!"  
  
Malon would giggle again and say, "Ok Navi, but you'll have to sleep downstairs ok?" "What! What do you mean! I don't-" Link grabbed Navi and closed her mouth. He then said, "Uh, don't mind Navi, she's in a bad mood right now." Malon laughed and said, "C'mon you, I'll find a bed for the both of you to sleep in my house." "Yeah and it better be a very soft one, cause I'm not sleeping on a hard bed! And it-" Link grabbed Navi once again and said, "Navi! What's your problem? Why are you insisting so much?" Navi stared and tried to get out of Link's grasp.  
  
Link would let go of Navi, then she would say, "Well sorry! It's just that I woke up with a heavy start." Link would sigh and say, "Navi, if you don't act politely to Malon, then I'll be forced to let you sleep outside in the rain." Navi gasped and said, "Fine! I'll sleep in whatever she allows us to sleep in and I'll be 'Polite'." She fluttered her wings and went inside the house. Malon gave another towel for Link to wipe himself. She took the towel and set it on a chair.  
  
Minutes past when Malon finally said, "Well, I guess you should be going to bed now. But would you like to eat dinner first?" Link said, "If it's not a trouble for you then I will." Malon went to one of the cabinets on the walls and took out some bread and milk. "I can't get more than this to eat because most of the food is in the storage with all the others. I'm sorry." Link stood up and said, "It's ok Malon, I'm not that hungry anyway." Navi flew up to them and said, "Well! What about me!" Then Navi remembered about what Link said last time and said, "Oh pardon me hehe. I was wondering, is there any food that I can eat. I'm not that hungry though I just thought that I can have a snack for now." Then she forced a smile.  
  
Several minutes pasted. Link stood up and said, "Well, I'll go to bed now. Good night Malon." "Good night to you too Link." Before she did went to bed she said, "I hope your fairy doesn't wake up with a bad start. Hehe." "I heard that Malon! How dare you say that to me! I was trying to be nice until you have to insult me! Why if I was you then I'd-" Navi stopped yelling when she saw the looks on Link's upset face. She sighed and said good night.  
  
Link and Navi went to their bed. There was only one bed there because Navi was too small to have one for her own. During night, Link had a dream. It had a lady in mist. She spoke, "Link, I want to tell you something." Link stared, "Who are you?" She said, "While you fulfil your life in the past, you will also have a new destiny. Also others. But now, you must know who you will meet." Link looked to his right in the dream and saw many people. He saw someone that looked like another Sheikah, a man with buff muscles, a small girl and others. He couldn't tell who they were because he only saw the outlines of their bodies. But he saw another outline of the same lady that was talking to her. All of a sudden, a flash of light came, and Link found himself awake on the bed. Link sat there for a while thinking about the dream he had. "Is it real?" Link would ask himself. Link got up and went outside. Navi would still be on the bed sleeping.  
  
Link saw Malon playing with Epona. Then he would walk towards her. Malon saw Link and said, "Well goodmorning Link, I see you had a good night's rest did you not?" Link smiled and said, "It was ok." He started thinking about the dream he had. Then when he got his senses back together he remembered something. "Malon," he would say, " I have to be going now, I would like to go around Hyrule with Epona, is that ok with you?" Malon smiled and said, "Alright Link. Here." She would bring Epona towards him and say, "Just make sure you take good care of her." "Don't worry," said Link. Link got up on Epona's back and said, "Good bye Malon, I'll see you around!" While Link got Epona out of Lon Lon Ranch, he heard yelling and turned around.  
  
"Link! Hey! You forgot me! How dare you do that! Didn't you know I was still asleep?" Navi flew towards him and then Link would say, "Sorry Navi, I'm just too excited to go around Hyrule. I have lot's of things to do and I want to do it right away!" Navi murmured and said, "Fine! But I want to go back to the Kikiri Forest to hang around with my friends there." Link nodded and started to go to Kikiri Forest. 15 minutes pasted until they would reach Kikiri Forest.  
  
Link got off Epona and said to Navi, "Well, here you go Navi, the forest. I'll see you around ok? And don't forget that whenever I play Saria's Song, you know that I need you." "Ok-ok-ok Link! Buh-bye!" Navi fluttered her wings and flew into the forest. "Ok Epona, where to next," he would ask her. Epona neighed. He was thinking about going back to the Kikiri Forest, but thought not. Then he remembered, "Hey, Zelda…I'm suppose to talk to her."  
  
Link took Epona to the castle and stopped at the drawbridge. They got there half an hour later. Link got off Epona and walked towards it. Epona walked up to the moat to get a drink of water, then she would sit and rest her legs from galloping. Link smiled, then he went to the castle.  
  
It was midday; Link thought that he should eat for now since he'll be planning to stay with Zelda for a while. He bought bread and meat and ate them quickly, then he would walk towards the castle's gates. Everything there still seemed the same. The same guard that allowed him to go through the gate if he paid him 10 rupees was still there, the eagle statue was still hanging to tell the time, the castle was in good shape as always, and the guards were still standing in the same spots as before.  
  
He would go to the wall that had vines, climbed on them, walked and jumped off the gate, carefully pasted several guards, climbed on a wall with mushrooms, swam in a moat, and through a little tunnel that led to the courtyard of the castle. Everything was easy to do for Link since he still remembered his ways through that area. He finally got to the main part of the courtyard and saw Zelda there. She was leaning against the window looking through it. He still remembered the time when Gannondorf first saw Link; he didn't look friendly at all. Link couldn't understand why the King trusted such an evil man.  
  
Just when Link was gazing at the area, Zelda turned around and saw him. She gasped and said, "Uh, who are you? And how did you get past the guards? Please don't hurt me." Zelda was stood up. Suddenly, a little boy which looked like a Sheikah came out of nowhere and said, "Huh? What's going on? Hey who are you?" Link stood there feeling like an outsider and said, "I'm not here to harm anybody, I just wanted to talk to Zelda about something."  
  
Zelda gasped and said, "You! You must be that boy in my dream that I had! I had a dream, that a boy would come and tell me about the something, I was surprised when I saw you in my dream. Kind of what I did just now when you showed up. Excuse me, but if I'm not mistaken, Link?" Link smiled and said, "So you do know don't you?" Zelda went up a little closer. Sheik set his hand on Zelda and said, "Zelda, you may not trust him. What if he is on Vaip's side? You can't just trust anyone who you don't know." "Sheik," Zelda would say calmly, "relax, I think I know him. He's the boy in my dreams that I have been telling you about Sheik. I know all about it. About our future, about our ties and victories. You had to go back to the past because you wanted to fulfil your life."  
  
Link would get a little closer. "I came here to help you." Zelda frowned and said, "I really want to leave this place Link. But Vaip, he'll find out and tell the King. I think you already know this, but Vaip is on the King's 'good' side. You think it'll be possible to get me out of here?" "Ofcourse Zelda," says Link, "All we need is the proper stuff to get out. First, we might need a diversion. Or maybe not. Sheik, you can help us right? You're very good in these types of situations. Will you help?" Sheik backed away. "Why should I?" he said, " I don't even know you. How am I suppose to possibly believe that you are on our side?" "Because I do Sheik," said Zelda, "Why won't you trust him? What has he done to you to not believe that you can trust him?"  
  
Link thought that it would be easy to tell Sheik about it. But it seems like Sheik doesn't trust anyone too easily. He couldn't help thinking that Sheik's older self was very helpful. Maybe Zelda told him? Well, he didn't know. Zelda went up to Sheik and said, "Sheik, do as I say. If Impa finds out you are not doing as ordered from the Princess of Hyrule, then I'm sure Impa will handle your consequences." Sheik looked down, then looked at Link. He hesitated for a while and said, "Did you really come from the future Link? I would really like to know." Link smiles "Yes Sheik, I did." Sheik went towards Link and stuck his hand out; he looked at him sternly and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Link. Zelda told me a lot about you from her dreams. At first I didn't really believe her, but I guess that I have to now. Forgive me for the rude welcome." Both of them shook hands.  
  
Zelda smiled and said, "Well Link, it's turning dark. I know that there's a penalty if a person like you came into the castle, but would you like to sleep for the night here? It is getting quite dark." Link said, "No thanks Princess, I'll leave, I'll come tomorrow ok?" Zelda frowned. Then she kind of smiled and said, "Very well Link, I'll see you tomorrow. But are you sure you don't want to sleep over?" Link said, "It's ok Zelda, I will be back. Now, see you around." Link carefully walked out of courtyard crawled as he went out.  
  
This time, he chose to go a different path. The King wasn't in the Greathall, and no one was there. So he took that way. While he was walking, he heard voices in another room. He thought that he should hear it for a while and hear what it's about. The voice sounded so familiar. He heard two voices. Then he gasped, he could hear Vaip, but it was hard to hear it. The only thing he heard was Vaip saying, "Renimus, I have a plan to get Zelda, all we have to do is-" "Achoo!" Link sneezed and gasped. He heard footsteps from the room Vaip was in and quickly ran behind a displayed Knight. The door opened and out came Vaip and another man. This man looked almost identical to Vaip. "That must be Renimus," Link said to himself. Vaip looked around, and so did Renimus. Renimus spoke and said, "It could have been the Princess wandering around the castle again." "No," said Vaip, "I know it's not her." Link was stuck; he didn't know where to go. Renimus murmured to himself and went up to the displayed Knight that Link was hiding behind. Link froze when he heard Renimus coming his way, but tried not to move. Renimus looked behind the Knight. Link's face was in fright. But then Renimus walked away and started to murmur to himself again. Link was so surprised. He said to himself, "I think someone up there really likes me." Link thought that it must've been too dark for him to see. He smiled and waited until they lefted.  
  
"Awe blast it! Let's go Renimus," said Vaip. Several minutes past until Link was able to get himself out from behind the Knight. He carefully walked out of the castle. "I guess I should've took the easier way out." About 15 minutes later, Link was out of the castle. He went out of the castle's walls and took Epona to Lon Lon Ranch where Link would stay for the night once again.  
  
Link knocked on Malon's door. A moment later, she opened the door and said, "Oh hi Link. Do you need to sleep over once again?" Link nodded and went inside. Malon set him in a bed and blew the candle out so that it was dark. He went to sleep.  
  
The next day, Link got up and lefted the house without letting Malon know because he was too excited to think about anything else. He took Epona and lefted. At the castle, he sneaked in. It was a lot harder than last time since there were more guards around. Link almost got caught on the way. But luckly he went quickly and quietly. When Link got to the point where the little tunnel was so that he can go to the courtyard. He crawled through that hole. But before he reached the other end, he saw more guards there, too. There was two of them standing right in front of the little tunnel. Link gasped and carefully went back out. On his way out, he accidentally fell into the moat and came out all wet.  
  
"Vaip must've told the King on what happened last night." Link sat on one of boxes that were there. It was milk that Talon was delivering to the castle the other day. Link sighs, "I guess I should forget about the plan." All of a sudden, there was a flash. Link covered his eyes; when he opened his eyes, he awed.  
  
It was Sheik. He went up to him and said, "Zelda knew that you were going to get stuck here. As you might've already figured, Vaip set up more guards. Tell me, did he catch you?" Link jumped off the box and said, "No, but Renimus almost did." "You know Renimus? Vaip's twin brother?" Link said, "Yeah, I heard them talking in the a room in the Greathall. I accidentally sneezed and Vaip came out. I ran behind one of the displayed Knights and waited until they lefted. Then I carefully went out and lefted." Sheik jumped on one of the boxes and said, "Zelda wants you in right away. Take my hand and I'll use a Telenut to-" "What's going on here?"  
  
Link and Sheik turned around and relaxed. It was Impa. Impa walked towards them and said, "Sheik, what are you doing here with this boy?" Sheik jumped from the box and said, "Mother, this is Link the boy that was in Zelda's dreams. He has come to help get Zelda and take her with him." Impa went up to Link with disbelief and said, "Are you sure Sheik?" "Ofcourse I'm sure mother. Like Zelda said, 'A boy will come to the castle to speak of the future.' Link says that he has been from the future. You know the legend of Gannondorf don't you? (Impa nodded) Link was the one who defeated him. He wanted to go back to the past to fulfil his life." For a while, Impa hesitated. Her face looked concern. She went a little closer to Link and pulled up his chin so that Link can see her. Link felt uncomfortable, so he said, "Uh, will you please let go of my face?" Impa set her hand on her side and said, "So, this is the boy in Zelda's dreams. Tell me lad, why did you want to come back instead of staying in the future and making a better life there?" Link said, "I wanted to become more experienced for the future. I know that I already had enough though. And that I should've stayed, but I wanted to go back to change my life. I didn't want to have empty memories about my past."  
  
Impa smiled and said, "That's amazing. I never thought that I would live to see the day when a mere boy who would choose to come back to the past." For a moment they both stared at each other. Sheik got bored and said, "Well, we should be going inside the castle now and get Zelda. I think she's upset now that we forgot to get her." "Oh yeah," said Link, "I almost forgot. C'mon, let's go!" "Ok Link," said Impa, "The only way to get in without being caught is to think the way Sheikah's think. Link, I want you to hold on to Sheik. Him and I will use our Telenuts to teleport inside." Link thought about it and said, "Ok that's great! Now let's go." Link took hold of Sheik. Sheik and Impa took out a Telenut that looked like a Deku Nut and slammed it on the ground. There was a flash of light that went in Link eyes. He kept them shut until someone said, "What took you guys so long?"  
  
Link opened his eyes and saw that it was Zelda. Her arms were folded and her faced looked upset. "Sorry your highness, we had some problems getting in," lied Sheik. Impa looked at Sheik in the eye with disbelief and said, "We were talking outside Princess. I had to get things straight about this boy that you believe came from the future." Zelda sighed and said, "Ok I'm ready now." "Oh yeah, there's something I have to tell you all," said Impa.  
  
She walked up to Sheik and said, "Sheik, I won't be around anymore once we leave the castle." Sheik said, "What do you mean? Ofcourse you'll stay with us still. Where will you go?" Impa sighed and said to Zelda and Link, "Your highness, and Link, I have to spend some time talking to Sheik about something personal. If you don't mind, I was wondering if you could stay somewhere safe for a while and sleep there for the night. I'm going out with my son to talk to him about something." Link and Zelda stared at each other and said together, "Alright." "But Impa, are you really going?" said Link sadly. Impa stared at Link for a moment. Link was confused; Link didn't know what was going on. Impa looked up to the sky and folded her arms. She stared a while longer and said, "Link, you know that I can't stay here forever. And as for you Zelda, there's a time like this where you can't stay with someone forever. Yes, I do have to go. I have to leave Hyrule. I have a destiny that is awaiting me. You may never see me again, but do remember me. Now, I'll miss you all. Especially you Zelda and Sheik. Link, I know that I never had the chance to get to know you, but I'm sure that you'll be able to take care of the Princess. Try not to be caught out here ok? Now, if you don't mind, I'll be talking to Sheik. You guys find a place to stay for the night. Sheik will find you later on."  
  
Link and Zelda nodded. Impa and Sheik watched Link and Zelda walk towards Lon Lon Ranch. All was quiet until Sheik said, "Is there something you wanted to tell me?" Impa looked down at Sheik and said, "Follow me Sheik, I have to talk to you about it where there's no Hylians or anyone else around." Impa started to run and do flips skillfully while Sheik followed. Sheik followed Impa to Death Mountain. They ended up sitting on the side of the volcano on the opening. Sheik stood up and walked around. Then he stopped and watched Impa. She was sitting down with a stern face. Sheik sat besides her and said, "Mother, something wrong?" Impa looked up and said, "Sheik, it's not as important as it may seem to you, but I would like to tell you that I'm not a mere Sheikah you know. I'm a descendant from the founders of Hyrule. You are too." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Sheik and Impa walk to the graveyard. While they strolled around, Sheik fought off some Poes. Impa kept on walking. "Why don't you help when I fight them off mother?" he asks. She turns around and glares. "I do not have to do that, you need more training, so you do the fighting." Sheik groans. "Follow me," she says. He folds his arms and follows. In the Shadow Temple where the torches were, Impa was walking around looking at them. "What are we doing here?" he asked. She says, "This place feels like it's going to be very important to me one day." Sheik blows a puff of air. Impa talks in disgust, "No fooling around, you are a Sheikah and you do not do that. Sheikah's are serious. So pay attention. If you think you have what it takes, light up all of these torches." He jumps in the middle and does Din's Fire. "No," she growls, "You aren't suppose to use that. Zelda taught you that didn't she?" Sheik frowns. "Yes mother, but I wanted to learn it so that I could use it for last choice." Impa grunts. "This isn't last choice isn't it? Besides, Sheikah's don't get taught my Hylians. It is not good. You will not do that again. I will not see Din's Fire from you anymore. And why are you doing so terrible today? I expect better from you…I guess Zelda made you soft. Well, I'm not going to let that happen to my son. That is why I am here. To tutor you in the Sheikah ways." Sheik was getting bored. "Listen!" she yelled, "You will not do any of this nonsense. Stop fooling around and get to business. This time, I want you to light the torches with your hands." Sheik nods. He rubs his hands and begins to run very quickly. In seconds, all the torches were lit. "Fast," she said, "But not fast enough. Keep working up on your skills son. I'm proud of you."  
  
"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked. "Oh yes," she says, "It's about time I tell you about the Sheikah's." Sheik folds his arms standing up straight. "Didn't you say that you were the descendant of the founder of Hyrule? And me too? What about that?" he wondered, "Weren't the founders of Hyrule Hylians?" "And one Sheikah," she said, "His name was Shadu. He was a wonderful man. He's our ancestor. There is something I brought for you to read." Behind her back, she took out a very old book that looked like it's been hundreds of years old. "This is Shadu's journal. It was written on Shadu's last minutes of life. I want you to guard this with your life and let no race, especially the Hylians to set eyes on this. It holds what Sheikahs now live in, Shadu Kingdom. Pass it down to the next Sheikah that will rule Shadu Kingdom." She showed the journal to Sheik. He raised his hand out to reach it.  
  
"This might be the last time we see each other again young one." He looked up. "What do you mean? Are you going somewhere?" Impa turned her back on him. "I am going to Shadu Kingdom. You will learn more of what I am talking about in that journal. Do not grieve for that you will see me again." Sheik looked like he was going to cry. Impa turned around and grunted. "Do not cry Sheik. It will do no good. The next time I see you, you will be a changed man. You must promise me that!" He whined, "But I can't-" "Promise me!" she growled. He looked at the ground to cover his face. Impa threw his head up and glared at him in the eye. He looked at her. "Stop it! Get serious with me Sheik! I'm doing this for your own good. Don't make me hurt you. Get your act up and show me what is expected!" Sheik grew quiet for a while. He wiped his tears and held the book tighter. Impa didn't say anything. Then Sheik showed a fist. "I'll do it just for you mother!" She didn't show any appreciation. "Do it for yourself." She said. Sheik's hopes went down. But he didn't show it. Impa walked out of the temple. Sheik quickly followed. Outside, she looked at the graveyard and turned to look at Sheik. "We will meet again young one. Your destiny will come when you are older." She waved at Sheik and disappeared.  
  
"Where did she go?" he asked himself. "Oh yeah, that's right, she went…Opps. I'm not supposed to be acting like this. I have to change my ways just for mother. Nope, for myself. But what can an eleven-year-old Sheikah unfold? I'm just a kid." He ran through the graveyard and ran out of the Kakariko Village without anyone watching. "I'm suppose to read Shadu's journal."  
  
At Lake Hylia, Sheik sat on the tree in the small island, and took out the journal he was holding. "I wonder how long this'll take," he said to himself. Flipping through all of the pages, he saw that most of the book was filled with only 1 empty page left. "Great," he lowered his eyelids, "this is going to take forever. Atleast the words are big." Then he began to think of his mother again. "I can't do this all the time, mother will yell at me if I'm not what is expected. But I just want to have fun…oh well." Starting with the first page of the book, he read:  
  
Desert Colossus took months to travel through from Calatia to an undiscovered land. Three men and Sheikahs of my kind walk with me as we make our way past a Hideout of women of what they call themselves the Gerudo's. It was hard to get passed them as the leader of the Gerudo's forced us into prisons. Apparently, his name was Gannon. Luckily, with my knowledge, I got all of us out in an instant. We quickly ran out another direction that led to a bridge. More Gerudo's were blocking the exit to our freedom. I fought them off and yelled at the three men and my people to run. Once all of the Gerudo's were down, I threw a Telenut on the ground to get with the group. Once I caught up with them, I saw that we have discovered a land that no man has ever been to before. In the waters ruled an evolved fish, the Zora's. At the mountains lived rock like people called the Gorons. The forest held young ones called Kikiri. Obviously, the Gerudo's never lefted the valley. During the night, I was standing outside of the tent at the lake over hearing the three men talk about taking over the land and ruling over it. For the next several years, the land began to change. The three men that I traveled with that were different from my race called themselves Hylians and named the land Hyrule. The mountains were called Death Mountain. The waters where the Zora's lived was called Zora's Domain. The lake was called Lake Hylia; the forbidden forest was called Kikiri Forest and the valley was called Gerudo's Valley. One of the men made an army and became King of Hyrule. He was called King Harold. But things didn't last long when a war throughout the whole land spread everywhere. Everyone but the Kikiris fought. At the end, things went back to peace. The King died, so one of the two men became king. He was called King Harkanian. His wife was Queen Zelda. Their Daughter was called Princess Zelda. Hyrule was in peace. My people lived in the Kakariko Village. But the Hylians had to populate most of the land. So all of the Sheikah's had to move out. We lived on our own surviving anyway we can. I was in fury about this. Though we served the Royal Hylians, I didn't was to dedicate my life into guarding them. My people weren't meant to serve anyone. I know we pledged allegiance to them, but this did not seem right. Hylians ruled Hyrule, Gorons ruled the mountains, Zora's ruled the waters, and the Gerudo's ruled the desert and valley. But what did the Sheikah's rule? I couldn't put up with this any longer. I went up to Princess Zelda and told her straight that I would be leaving to seek for a land of my own. I didn't go to Hyrule just to watch my life go by. I took my Magical Staff and a pouch for food whenever I got hungry in the desert. Now, it was time for me to leave. I set off without anyone noticing. At the desert, I faced many sandstorms and Leevers. Months pasted as I traveled. Stopping was impossible for that if I ever did, I would get buried. My staff helped me stay up and so with my Harp for healing me whenever I got weak or hungry. 2 years pasted. I thought I was going to give up hope. Suddenly, when I punched a wall, it fell and a tunnel was made. I walked through cautiously. In front of me was a Fairy Fountain. A beautiful lady in leaves was floating in the air smiling at me. "What is it that you are seeking Sheikah?" she asked me. I told her I was off to look for another land where my people could grow and flourish. She told me that there is a way where she could help me. At the wall to my left, she pointed at it. Then she taught me the Song of Miracles. I played it on my harp. The wall to my left opened and she told me to go through it. Inside was an abandoned land. I was fascinated. Everything was gold. The Kingdom…everything, gold! Surely, the Hylians would greed over this if they ever laid eyes on it. I traveled back taking only a sec just by learning the Prelude of Light. I made a magical song that would only bring me back to my new found land whenever I had to. I called it, Shadu Kingdom. At Hyrule, I told all of the Sheikahs secretly that there is a land that we could live in on our own. Half of the Sheikahs loved my idea. I taught them the song that would bring them there. Half of the other Sheikahs chose that they would prefer to live in Hyrule and serve the Royal Hylians. I told them that if that is their choice, then I will come back for them. The Sheikahs flourished the land right away. Though the streets were empty, still, Sheikahs quietly roamed around unnoticed. That is the ways of a Sheikah. I had people working for me in the castle. My wife, Shane, had a daughter, her name was Shatia. My life pasted by wonderfully. But then came a time where I had to give it all up. I am in my room now writing down all of this. I am very old, but still have the speed of my people. Though I am no longer King, I still live in my castle. My daughter got married with another Sheikah that just came from Hyrule. Every 10 to 30 years, my messengers from my castle will go to Hyrule and take a Sheikah that is still living there. That way, the chosen one will be the ruler of Shadu. I know rest in peace________  
  
"Oh," Sheik sighed. Then he shrugged almost dropping the book. "This book was written when Shadu was about to die. I didn't know that they still called Princesses Zelda's back then. Amazing. Well, now that I'm on my own, I might as well be getting back to Link and Zelda." Before Sheik jumped off the tree, he looked up at the sky. "A land with only gold…" 


	4. Chapter 4

1 Chapter 4  
  
Sheik looked around Lon Lon Ranch unnoticed and saw Link and Zelda with the horses. He climbed on the roof of the house and watched them for a while. Link smiled and looked up. He saw Sheik and ran towards him. "Hey Sheik!" Link yelled, "Get down from there! Come down here and ride the horses!" Sheik jumped down and walked with Link. Link said, "So, what did Impa tell you?" Sheik didn't say anything. Link didn't say anything as they walked to Zelda. Sheik followed.  
  
When they reached her, Zelda said, "Hi Sheik, how did it go with your mom?" Sheik replied and said, "It went fine. She lefted this morning though." Sheik sighed and then said, "Aren't you going to get caught here? The people who live here can tell the King about this." "No they won't," said Link, "I spoke with Malon and she said that she won't mention anything about this to anyone except for her father and Ingo." Sheik heard a door shut and saw a little girl walking towards them.  
  
Sheik stared for a while then turned his head. Malon went up to them and said, "So, how's everything going here your highness?" "Please Malon, just call me Zelda," she said. Malon smiled. "Link, will you be borrowing Epona again? (Link nodded) Where will you all go now that you're away from the castle?" Zelda went up to a horse and petted it. Then she said, "I'm not sure. I'm going to have to disguise myself as a Sheikah while I'm away from the castle. I just hope we get to Vaip again. I want him dead." Link thought about what Zelda said. He knew that in the future that Zelda disguised herself as a Sheikah. 'I guess that the future won't change after all' he thought to himself.  
  
"Who is Vaip?" asked Malon. Zelda stopped petting the horse and said, "Vaip is this tempting person who's trying to kill me. My father trusts him a lot and believes everything he says. Everytime he gets caught from Sheik (she pointed to Sheik), I would tell my father. But all he would say is 'Just because you thought he was going to kill you doesn't mean he was going to kill you. You know that he would never do that. Now, run along and stop telling me such nonsense' He doesn't ever listen to me." Zelda looked down and sighed. Malon patted Zelda on the back and said, "Well, atleast you lefted the castle. Now you can be free and do whatever you want. All you have to worry now is to not get caught."  
  
Zelda looked up and smiled. She looked at Link and said, "Link, where will we be going?" Link said, "We'll go to the Kikiri Forest and stay there for a while. Um Malon, we should be going now. I'll take Epona with me ok?" Malon nodded and brought Epona with them. Link got on and helped Zelda up to sit behind her. Sheik said, "I'll just follow you guys there." Link said thanks to Malon and told Epona to go to Kikiri Forest.  
  
About 10 minutes later, Link and Zelda got off Epona and walked towards the Kikiri Forest. Epona followed and Sheik walked behind them all. Zelda looked forward and said, "What kind of food do you eat here Link?" Link said while walking, "We eat fruits and berries. There's other types of food, but you'll see it when we're there." When they got inside, Saria saw them and ran up to them. She stopped in front of them and said, "Hi Link, it's been a while ever since you came here. Huh? Who's this?" Saria looked at Zelda. Zelda got a little upset and said, "Why, don't you know who I am? (Saria said no) I so happen to be the Princess of Hyrule. I'm Princess Zelda."  
  
Saria stared and said, "Oh, your that girl I've heard about. Wow, who'd ever thought that I would be one of those special people who could see the Princess of Hyrule? Hey, if you want people to notice and know you often, then you should go out and meet your people. You don't want to be a very important person that people don't even know. They might not even know that you would still exist! And-" Link put his hand on her mouth and said, to Zelda, "Don't mind Saria, she always talks a lot if she hears about something new," he simpered. Then he stopped laughing and looked at Zelda's face. She looked a bit mad. Link went up Zelda and whispered in her ear, "Sorry about Saria here, I hope your not mad about what she said." Zelda whispered back, "She better not do that again. I can't believe she insulted me; if she does that again, then I'll-" "Well, you guys hungry?" interrupted Saria, "We got fruits in the shop and I got my own food in my tree house. C'mon, let's go."  
  
Zelda grunted and followed her. Sheik was wandering around, so he didn't go with them. When they got into Saria's tree house, Saria opened one of her cabinets and took out three apples and grapes. She set them upon the table and sat down. Zelda stared at the fruits and said, "Do you got any drinks? Like apple cider?" Saria turned around and said, "Apple Cider? We have that at the shop of ours. Link, here's 10 rupees, can you buy one bottle of Apple Cider?" Link nodded and took the rupees. Then he ran out of the door. The room was quiet and Zelda didn't say anything. Saria went back to the cabinet and took out three cups that were made out of wood. Zelda looked disgusted and said, "Don't you have anything else that's not made out of wood?" Saria said, "Well, we do have cups made from clay, want to use those instead?" Zelda nodded.  
  
Saria took one of the wooden cups and set it back in the cabinet, then she took out another cup that was green and had pictures of leaves on it. Zelda stood up and said, "If you don't mind, I'd like to go outside and wait for Link." Saria said, "Ok, but wouldn't you like to stay in here?" Zelda said, "No thanks," and went outside. She smiled and waited for Link to come. About a minute later, Zelda saw a kid with one big brown spot on each of his cheeks coming out of the shop where Link was in. His arms were on his hips and he looked mad. Then she saw Link come out with a bottle. Zelda walked quickly to him and said, "Hey Link, what took you so long?" Link walked quickly and said, "Sorry I was talking to the Mido there. He was yelling at me and I couldn't stop him. So it took a while until he was able to calm down, then he walked outside." 'So that was Mido that walked out,' she said to herself.  
  
Zelda and Link went inside the tree house and began to eat. Afterwards, Zelda would go outside and walk around. Zelda looked around with her arms folded. 'Gee," she said to herself, 'I can't believe I'm Princess of Hyrule and I don't even know my own land. Well, that's all over now, I'm going to explore this land and get to know it more. I bet my dad doesn't even know anything about his own land. Well, as future Queen of Hyrule, I have to the right to do whatever I want. I won't let anyone tell me what to do.' Sheik jumped from one of the tree houses and landed in front of Zelda. Zelda gasped and said, "Sheik, don't do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack there!" Sheik chortled and said, "Sorry Zelda, I was going to ask you something, too. But I guess that since your mad at me, you wouldn't want to know about it. So I'll be going now looking around the area and-" "What is it that you want to tell me Sheik?" interrupted Zelda.  
  
Sheik folded his arms and said, "Since you said that you wanted to disguise yourself as a Sheikah, I was wondering if you wanted some pointers on how to live like a Sheikah. You can't just be a Sheikah; you have to know that ways of a Sheikah. You'll be spotted easily if your don't know that skill of a-" "Ok Sheik," interrupted Zelda once more, "I get the point. Now, can you teach me?" Sheik said, "Alright, but it's not easy you know." Zelda smiled and went to Link to tell him about the news.  
  
"That's great news Zelda, now, we ought to be going now," said Link. Zelda said, "Ok Link, I'll get all my stuff ready and I'll let you know when I'm ready. Besides, we are you going?" "We're going to Zora's Domain. It's wet there, but atleast Vaip's army won't go there." Zelda lefted and got her stuff ready. When it was midafternoon, Zelda had all her stuff (finally) and said, "Oh, I hope I didn't forget anything." Link stared at all of her things and said, "Zelda, we can't bring all of those. ("What do you mean," Zelda said.) We're in a hurry and it'll slow down Epona from taking us to Zora's Domain. You can just leave it here somewhere and we'll come back to get it. We won't stay there that long." Zelda grunted and set all her stuff away. Saria told her that it would be okay for her to leave her stuff in her tree house. When they were (finally) ready, Link got on Epona and helped Zelda up, too. Sheik was standing in front of them waiting for them to leave. Saria said goodbye to them and off they went. 


	5. Chapter 5

1.1 Chapter 5  
  
2  
  
It was night when they finally got there. Link told Epona to go somewhere safe for now since she can't go on water. "I'm not going in filthy water!" said Zelda madly, "I'll wet my dress and I'll be soaked by the time we get there." Link said, "Oh Zelda, stop your blabbering, your going to get wet anyway. Zora's Domain is filled with water." Zelda looked dead set; she folded her arms and said, "Fine, then I'm not going." Link looked upset and picked her up. "Hey!" yelled Zelda, "What are you doing! Put me down this instance!" Link said nothing and started jumping and running past the stream. Zelda yelled and screamed as they went through.  
  
When they got to the top where the entrance of Zora's Domain was, Link set Zelda down and said, "There Zelda, (pants) I brought you here, now you can't (pants) turn back, and your going inside this place (pants) whether you like it or not." Link pants and takes out his Ocarina. Zelda looked at the waterfall and said in a panicky way, "You don't mean that we have to go through that! I'll get all soaked! It'll take forever just to get these silky clothes all dry! You better not get me all wet Link or I'll-" Zelda stopped and saw Link play the Ocarina. He played Zelda's Lullaby. Zelda felt calm and closed her eyes. She remembered the last time Impa played that song for her. Then all of a sudden, the waterfall opened.  
  
Zelda gasped and said, "Um, I'm guessing the we're suppose to jump through that?" Link put his Ocarina away and nodded. He picked up Zelda once again and jumped. Sheik followed.  
  
Back at the castle, Vaip snuck into Zelda's room with a knife. He carefully walked in and went up to Zelda's bed. Then he lifted the covers and stuck his knife. Then he realized that Zelda wasn't there. Vaip gasped, "Huh? Where's Zelda? Err! She must be hiding from me. Knowing I was going to kill her. But where could she be?" He took his knife out from the covers and put it away feeling dumb thinking that he can 'stab' the bed. He woke up the King and pretended that he was very worried about Zelda and that she's not in her room. "Your majesty!" Vaip said worriedly, "Zelda's not in her room. I think she's hiding somewhere in the castle. Isn't she supposed to be in bed right now? I was going in her room to check on her. But she wasn't there. What should we do?" The King sat on his bed and said, "Wake up everyone in the castle and tell them about it. Tell them to look for her. And if anyone finds her, send her to me. I want to talk to her. She knows that she's not suppose to go somewhere in the castle late at night!" Vaip said, "As you wish your highness." Vaip lefted yelling through the halls and waking everyone up.  
  
When Zelda, Link and Sheik got inside, Zelda checked her dress to make sure that it didn't get wet. Link told them to follow him. They went to King Zora and asked if the could stay for a while. "Oh!" said King Zora, "Is this the Princess of Hyrule? (Zelda nodded) My, look how much you have grown. The last time I saw you was when we had that gathering for everyone in Hyrule. My, how old are you now Zelda?" Zelda said, "I'm 10. I didn't know that my dad had a gathering a long time ago?" King Zora chortled and said, "Oh, it's a tradition. Everytime there is a now child born in the castle, they have a gathering for everyone in Hyrule, and so with all the other Kings all around the world," King Zora chortled once more and then laughed.  
  
Link said, "So, it's ok if we stay here right?" King Zora laughed and said, "Of course! Go on and make yourself at home! (laughs)" Zelda, Link, and Sheik, walked down the stairs and sat close to the entrance. Zelda got upset and said, "How are you suppose to feel like home here if they don't got much of dry ground?" Link said, "Zelda, will you stop complaining? I'm trying my best to try to keep you from being caught!" Zelda looked down and said, "Sorry, I just don't feel comfortable. I guess it's because I never lefted the castle before." Link looked at Zelda and said, "Well, we should ask for room around here. I'll ask the Zora in the shop if we can stay in their room for now. In the shop they also got rooms in there that are either dry or wet." Zelda looked up and said, "Ok! Let's go."  
  
"Now who do we have here?" Link, Zelda, and Sheik turned around. It was Ruto. "Hi Ruto, do you know Princess Zelda?" said Link politely. Ruto faced Zelda and said, "Oh you mean that spoiled girl in the castle who gets whatever she wants just because she's the princess of Hyrule when I'm princess of the Zora's. I guess so." Link looked at Zelda and saw that she was going to explode with anger. He backed away and watched. Zelda's eyes where wide open and her fist her curled up tight. Then she yelled out loud, "SPOILED! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SPOILED! I'M NOT SPOILED! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SAY THAT TO THE PRINCESS OF HYRULE, THEN YOU'VE GOT SOME NERVE! WHY WON'T YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE FOUR EYES!"  
  
Link knew there was going to be a fight, but he thought that it would be nice and watch. Link laughed ridiculously and watched Ruto getting ready to say her offensive words. Ruto lifted up her fist and yelled back, "FOUR EYES! WELL! YOU'RE A GIRL IN RAGS!" "YOU'RE A FISH!" "YOU'RE BRAT!" "YOU'RE TUNA SALAD!" "YOUR WEARING PINK!" "SO WHAT IF I'M WEARING PINK!" "PINK IS A SISSY COLOR!" "WHY YOU'RE-" "STOP THIS ALREADY!" yelled Link, "Hey, c'mon stop fighting. It's bad enough you two are yelling at the top of your lungs! Zelda, let's go, Ruto, I'll see you around." Zelda and Ruto looked at each other, then faced each other's back and grunted. Link look disgusted and took Zelda to the Zora Shop. (Link thought of how pathetic that was.)  
  
"That'll be 20 rupees for one room," said the Zora in the shop. "Here you go," Link handed it 20 rupees and went through the door that goes to the rooms. Link takes Zelda in a room and closes the door. Sheik gets in before Link locks the door and says, "Hey, don't forget about me." "Oh sorry Sheik, it's just that I'm a little upset with Zelda. Zelda, why did you yell at Ruto like that?" said Link. Zelda sat on the bed and said, "Well, she's got to show manners to her Princess." She folded her arms and faced the wall. Link got up to her and turned her around so that she can face him. Zelda stared and Link said, "You know that she's a Princess, too. She also has rights as being Princess." Zelda said, "Well, doesn't she know that I'm far greater than her?" "But Zelda," said Link, "You don't even want to go back to the castle do you?" Zelda frowned and said, "Well, I guess not. But she's got to show respect to other people. Did you hear what she said, to me! She called me spoiled! Tell me this Link, am I spoiled?" Link shook his head left to right. "Well, if you want show that you are a royal, you have to have patience and manners, too. Just because Ruto told you that doesn't mean you get to fight back." "Hey," proclaimed Zelda, "I have rights too you know. She can't just take it away from me. She's the one with problems." Link set his hands on her shoulders and said, "Zelda, whatever you do, just don't fight with Ruto again!" Zelda sighed, "Alright Link."  
  
"Now," said Link softly, "it's getting late. You can take that bed over there and I'll take this one." That room was beautiful. The walls had pictures of Zora's, fishes, mermaids, and more. Link would lay on his bed and put his hands behind his head. He looked up to the ceiling and stared at the pictures of Zora's. Link moved around in the waterbed for a while then fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Link got up and got into his water tunic. His tunics were able to fit him perfectly since his tunics are all stretchable. Link when out of his room and took the stairs where King Zora was. Then he turned left and went to the waterfall. "Would you like to play my game?" a Zora asked. Link nodded. "Ok," said the Zora, "I'll through some rupees down there in the water and you go get them. They'll disappear if you don't get it in the amount of time you have. Ready, and go!" Link dived from the waterfall and splashed into the water. Then he swam for the 50 rupee. 20 seconds later, he got 70 rupees. Just when he was about to get the last one, someone bumped into him and the time was up. The 5 rupee disappeared. Link got upset and looked for the person who bumped into him. It was Ruto. She started laughing at Link while he got out of the water.  
  
"What did you do that for?" asked Link madly. Ruto giggled and said, "You know that you should always tell me when you go swimming. I heard that it's romantic to swim with someone you like." Link gasped and said, "Ruto, as we already know I do not like you ok? Can you just get someone else?" Ruto got out of the water and hugged him. Zelda walked out of her room and saw Ruto hugging Link. She got upset and ran over there. "Uh, Ruto, I think it's a bad idea to do this right now?" said Link. "Oh Link," said Ruto romantically, "You know that I hug you all the time when your around." When Zelda got there, she pushed Ruto and yelled, "HEY! LAY OFF LINK! HE DOESN'T NEED A FISH TO LIKE HIM!" "OH IS THAT SO!" yelled back Ruto, "AND I SUPPOSE THE ONLY REASON YOUR DOING THIS IS BECAUSE YOU LIKE HIM! LINK! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME! WHY DO YOU GO FOR A SPOILED HYLIAN! (humph) FINE! HAVE HIM ALL TO YOURSELF ZELDA! PRINCESS OF UGLIANS!" "WHAT! YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE FLIPPER!" "BRAT!" "WELL! IT'S TOO BAD THAT YOU WERE TO BE BORN FROM A DUNCE FISH! YOU MIGHT EVEN END UP DUMB YOURSELF! OH WAIT, YOU ARE DUMB!" "WELL! IT'S TOO BAD THAT YOU WERE BORN FROM A SPOILED MOTHER THAT-" "STOP!"  
  
Zelda and Ruto stopped and looked at Link. Link folded his arms and said, "You don't want to fight like this for everytime you meet each other do you?" Zelda and Ruto both yelled back, "YES WE DO!" Link got mad and said, "Ok, that's it, we're leaving!" "But Link, you can't go, we just met for just a few hours already," said Ruto sadly. Zelda smiled and folded her arms. "And Zelda, I'm taking you back to the castle,"proclaimed Link. "What! No, you can't! I thought we were going to stay with each other!" Link looked down and said, "Well, I can't put up with this no more, you two got to stop fighting. The only reason we went here was so that we can get away from Vaip easier. But I guess it's not like that huh? I'll be in my room." Link walked away. Zelda and Ruto both looked sad and stared at each other.  
  
"Well," Ruto said, "I guess Link wants us to get along…" "Uh, yeah," said Zelda, "I guess so." The two looked at each other for a while. Each one of them thought about what to say. 'I'll say that I'm sorry if she says sorry first,' the both thought of together. 'But what if none of us don't say anything. Well, I guess I just have to say sorry. Besides this would be a bad influence for me since I'm going to be future Queen of Hyrule,' thought Zelda. 'I hope she's not saying anything bad to me in her mind. She looks like a really nice person, but I guess I just made her made and let her show her anger to me.' They both stared at each other thinking of what the other one would say to each other.  
  
Sheik came out of no where and said, "Hey, why are you two staring at each other? Is this a staring contest? (laughs)" Zelda looked at Sheik and folded her arms. Then she said, "Well, it seems Ruto is very shy to admit that she is very sorry that I'm greater than her and that she knows that it's right to praise me. (Humph)" "What!" yelled Ruto, "Atleast I'm not the one who thinks she's all that when she can't admit that she's actually stupider then the other! (humph)" Zelda and Ruto faced each other with disappointment and began yelling at each other. Sheik yelled and said, "Why can't you two admit that you both are being rude and don't have courtesy to each other. Now I know how Link felt when you two were fighting with each other. Such nonsense. You two are Princesses of either Hylians or Zora's and you don't have any respect with each other. I wouldn't even dare to show my face to my people if I was like you guys." Sheik set his arms on his hips and walked away.  
  
Zelda and Ruto looked at each other again. Zelda felt really bad and turned around so that she doesn't face Ruto. Then she walked to an edge and sat. She frowned for a while and watched that water. 'The water is very still,' she thought, 'I should be like that, too.' Ruto sat besides her shy enough not to say anything. Zelda thought that she should stop all of this. So she said, "Well, I guess we are Princesses of our race and that we should respect each other. But I guess I started out with a rude welcome and got us into this fight. I guess it's not right for you to call me a Princess." Then she looked down and frowned again. Ruto stared at her then looked back at the water. She felt bad too and said, "Well, actually, I think it's my fault. I shouldn't have teased you from the start I met you. I thought that you would be like the Hylians I think of and offend our race. The last Hylian I saw called me a weird looking over grown fish. So that's when I started to have the feeling that you would be that way, too."  
  
Both of them stood up and looked at each other in the eye. Zelda gave the first words, "Ruto, I guess I should say that I'm sorry. I didn't really mean to act the way I was. I just wanted to keep my ground." Ruto looked back and said, "Well, I think I should say that I'm sorry. You can never change the first time we met. It's my entire fault I shouldn't have offended you. I do have to respect you like Sheik said. I'm sorry you highness." She kneeled down and bowed before Zelda. Zelda didn't know what to do but to say, "Well, Ruto, I guess it's both of our faults. I'll forgive you if you forgive me?" Ruto stood up and smiled, "Oh Zelda, I forgive you." "And I forgive you, too." The both shook hands and walked into the room where Link was in. Sheik stood in a dark corner and watched them as they walked. "I guess my mom's cheap talk sure paid off." Then he walked away.  
  
Zelda and Ruto ran into the room happily. Link looked up and saw them. Zelda said, "Link, we're sorry that we didn't get along. Thanks to Sheik and you, we became friends." Zelda and Ruto smiled at each other. Link stood up from the bed and smiled. He set his right arm on Ruto's shoulder. Ruto gasped and Link said, "Thanks Ruto." Ruto stared and smiled. Zelda looked at them and said, "Well, I guess we should be going now right Link?" She folded her arms and looked at Link. Link began to get the feeling that Zelda was getting mad again. He picked up his sword and shield. "Ok Zelda. Let's go," said Link. Ruto went up to Link. He looked at her in the eye. Ruto hugged Link and said, "You will be coming back won't you?" Zelda looked at Link with an upset eye. Link took Ruto off him and said, "Don't worry Ruto, we'll come back to visit you." In the back, you can hear Zelda make mad noises. When Ruto looked at Zelda, she acted normal again. Link laughed and walked outside.  
  
Ruto and Zelda stared at each other and Zelda said, "What was that about?" Ruto laughed and went outside, too. "What's going on?" Zelda asked out loud. No one answered and she was alone on the room. She got upset and went outside. Link was at the entrance where the waterfall was waiting for Zelda to follow him. Zelda walked around a little longer until she decided to leave. She walked towards Link and said, "Ok Link, I think I'm ready to go." "Wait!" Zelda and Link turned around. They saw Ruto running up to them. "Hey Zelda," she continued, "Before you go, I want you to have this pearl bracelet for me please." Ruto held the bracelet in front of Zelda. She looked at the bracelet and said, "Wow, that's beautiful." The bracelet was very colorful and shiny. Zelda looked at it for a while and was able to almost see her face on it. She slipped it through her risked and said, "Thanks Ruto, I'll treasure this always. It's very pretty. Thank you very much." Ruto smiled at Zelda and folded her arms.  
  
"Well," Link said, "Let's go Zelda." Zelda turned around and walked up to Link. He took out his Ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby. The waterfall opened. Link picked up Zelda walked towards that waterfall.  
  
Just then, they heard noises. Link stood back to watch who was coming. Zelda got off Link and watched also. The waterfall closed and started to pure again with loud noises of water rushing towards the ground. Ruto told them to bend down and stay put. "What's going on?" Sheik asked. "Sheik," Zelda whispered, "stay quiet and bend down, someone is coming." Sheik did as he was told and watched with the others. When they saw who it was, they gasped. Zelda put her hand on her mouth and said quietly, "It's Vaip and Renimus. They're with other people, too. It's my father guards. They must've come here to look for me!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"So Vaip does know that you left the castle," whispered Link. "Stay quiet, they might hear us," whispered Zelda. "Well what's the point of being quiet?" commented Ruto, "Behind these falls, they'll never hear us. See, watch." Ruto yelled out loud. Link, Zelda, and Sheik gasped. Ruto smiled then felt a hard tug. Sheik pulled her on the ground to stay low. "What was that noise?" Vaip yelled out loud. "See! Ruto, your gonna give us away if you do that again!" sapped Zelda. "Opps," said Ruto, "Well, I'm out of here, bye." Ruto ran back into Zora's Domain. "Coward," said Zelda, "She's beginning to get on my nerves again." Link pretended not to hear what Zelda said and watched Vaip looked around.  
  
"Check the area!" yelled Vaip, "I know someone is here. Maybe even Link!" All the guards walked around the area. Link began to crawl; he told the others to follow him. Zelda and Sheik began to crawl, too. "If we go inside Zora's Domain, they'll surely find us there. We should take the under water tunnel that goes to Kikiri Forest, we'll be able to hide in the houses and think of another place to stay," whispered Link. Zelda and Sheik nodded. They crawled out of the waterfall and went to an under water tunnel. "But if we go in there, I'll get my silky dress all wet," whispered Zelda. "Zelda," replied Link, "We have to go. Besides, if I'm able to hold your hand and I'm wearing my Water Tunic, it'll keep you dry while we're in the water. And also, it'll keep you from not choking under water." Zelda felt uncomfortable, then said, "Ok, let's go." Link's Kikiri Tunic flashed into the Water Tunic. Zelda held Link's hand and dived under water to the tunnel. Sheik chose to use his telenut to get there.  
  
Zelda watched as they went through the tunnel. Everything was dark and they couldn't see where they were going under water. She got scared and closed her eyes. Then she remembered that Link was with her. She opened her eyes and smiled. 'It's amazing,' Zelda thought to herself, 'With Link's tunic, he's able to let someone share with his tunic just by holding the other person's hand. And we are also able to breathe under water and not get wet. How lucky I am.' She stopped smiling and looked at Link. She gazed at his eyes as they went out of the tunnel and onto the land. Sheik was sitting on the grass. "What took you so long?" he asked. Link helped Zelda out of the water and made his water tunic flash back into his Kikiri Tunic.  
  
"Let's go to the Sacred Forest. I'm sure Saria is there. I want to talk to her about what's been happening," suggested Link. Zelda and Sheik nodded. They followed Link as he walked into each tunnel. "Link," Zelda said, "How do you know your way in the Lost Woods? It must be difficult to find your way through. Atleast it would for me." Link kept on walking and said, "Zelda, I've lived in the Kikiri Forest for most of my life, what would you expect for me to do in the forest?" Zelda said, "Oh, ok." It was quiet for a long time.  
  
When they got to the maze part of the Sacred Forest, Link took out his shield and sword. "Sheik, protect Zelda, we're going to meet some scrubs on the way." Sheik held Zelda's hand and told Link, "We don't have to do that. I can jump on top of the walls and go from there." Link nodded. Sheik picked up Zelda and jumped on top of the walls. Link thought that would be a lot more easier to do than to fight his way through. So he put his sword and shield back, then jumped onto the top of the walls. He jumped his highest and was able to grab onto the edge. Then he pulled himself up. Link and Sheik started to jump their way towards the stairs. Zelda held onto Sheik as he held her and watched them jump to one place to another.  
  
When they got to the steps, Sheik set Zelda down and started to walk. Link walked quickly up the narrow steps. Once they got to the top, Link saw Saria on a stump playing her Fairy Ocarina with the song that she made up. Link slowly walked up to her. He stopped and felt a very cold breeze come by. When he walked further, he saw mist come by quickly. 'Why does it always do that?' thought Link. Sheik and Zelda looked around the place. Saria opened her eyes and looked at Link. Then she tilted her head to look at Zelda and Sheik. She looked back at Link and stood up. Link said, "Hi Saria, how's it going here lately?" Saria put her ocarina away and said, "A guy named Vaip came over and asked if I met you. I said, yes and told him that you went somewhere. I also told him that you just lefted the forest." "Did you tell him where we were going?" Saria said, "No, but he also said that he is very worried about you and especially Zelda. And that he had to tell you something I think. Then he lefted." "He can't be worried about us!" said Zelda; "He's the one who really wants to get rid of me. It's a good thing you didn't tell him where we went." "How could I? I didn't even know where you were going in the first place." Link sighed and said, "Well, we need to find a safer place to be in." "Well how safer can you get if you stay in Kikiri Forest, ever thought of staying in the Forest Temple Link?" Link thought for a second and said, "Oh yeah, I know other temples that we can go to that Vaip can never find us in. We may even be able to go in the graveyard and hide there." "Oh no Link," said Zelda, "there is no way we are going in the graveyard. No way, no how." "Relax Zelda," said Link softly, "It was just a suggestion. I know, we can stay here for a while." Sheik said, "We can go to the Shadow Temple, I'm sure none of the guards would want to go there." Everyone thought of an idea of where they should stay until Zelda asked, "Can't we do that later though? It is getting quite dark. And I am sleepy."  
  
"Alright," said Link, "We can sleep in my tree house for the night. See you later Saria." Saria smiled and played her ocarina again. Zelda looked at her and watched her play. Then she turned around and saw Link and Sheik going without her. When they got to the wall in front of them, there was a ladder. The three of them climbed on it one by one. Zelda went first since she wanted to get this over with. Sheik jumped up and Link climbed after Zelda. Just when Sheik was going to pick up Zelda, she refused, "Sheik I think it's time for me to do this myself. I'll try to jump over ok?" Sheik stood back and nodded. She stood at the edge and looked down. 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'this isn't that high.' Then she jumped and almost fell to the ground. She was able to barely grab on to the other wall. Zelda tried to lift herself up, but she wasn't strong enough to do that. Sheik jumped over and helped her. "I guess I'll be carrying you after all eh Zelda?" Zelda stood up and said nothing. Link went with them and told them to follow him.  
  
They got to Link's house at night. Zelda was too tired to do anything from walking, so Link set her on his bed. He took out blankets and covered Zelda up with one of them. He would use two more for him to lie on and to use as a cover. "I think I'll be wandering around once again Link. See you in the morning," whispered Sheik. Link nodded and fell asleep. Sheik went out of the tree house and jumped to the ground. Some Kikiri people were still outside talking to one another. He went on top of Saria's house and sat down. Then he took out his harp and played quietly. Some of the Kikiris were watching him play. Some fell asleep from the music.  
  
While Sheik was playing, he saw someone come in the forest. It had a black cape on and a hood. Sheik stayed down and watched. Most of the Kikiris were asleep, so none of them saw what was happening. The guy in the black cape walked into every house. Sheik watched carefully for the man's eyes. When the person got into Link's tree house, its hood came off. Sheik gasped and saw that it was Vaip. He jumped down from the house unseen and snuck up behind Vaip. Then he jumped in the air and kicked him onto the ground. Sheik carefully hid behind Link's house. "Who was that?" growled Vaip in a loud voice, "Who's out there!…Awe, I know. Sheik! Show yourself!" Sheik came out from the shadows and watched Vaip.  
  
"So," said Vaip, "I see you wanted to spy on my once again. So it's true isn't it, Zelda is in this house." Sheik said nothing. "Well then," he said, "I might as well go inside and see how Zelda is doing. So just run along and mind your own business." "If it involves Zelda, then it also involves me," said Sheik, "If you want to go in there, you'll have to pass me first." He jumped in front of Link's door and got ready to fight. Vaip laughed. "You think that I'm going to waist my time and fight with you? Not a chance. I'll be going then, go ahead and tell Zelda what happened here like you always do." Vaip chortled, "Your such a young boy, why must you dedicate your life in watching Zelda?" "Because my mother did when she was still here," said Sheik. "Oh, what happened to your mother? I haven't seen her in a long time already. Did she want to stay with you?" Sheik folded his arms, "No, she went somewhere else. Somewhere where people like you aren't aloud to go to." Vaip looked at Sheik sternly; "I'll be going now. But don't think that I won't be coming back. Good-bye for now." Vaip walked out of the forest. Sheik went inside to wake up Zelda, but thought better not to and left.  
  
In the morning, Link got up and walked outside. He watched Sheik play his harp on top Saria's house. Sheik knew that Link was there, so he stopped playing and put he harp away. He went up Link and said, "Is the Princess still asleep?" Link nodded. "I have to tell her something that's why." Link asked what was it about; Sheik told him what happened last night.  
  
"So Vaip was here?" asked Link "Yes," replied Sheik, "He was." Link turned around and walked back into the house. He came back out with his sword and shield. "I bet he's following us around. How did he speak to you?" "Calmly," said Sheik, "I think he wants to take it easy for now. Where will we go next?" Link put his sword and shield on his back, "We should go to the desert. Or at the Gerudo's Fortress. I have their membership sheet to go in." "Where did you get it," asked Sheik. "Something I got from the future. Anyway, if they don't trust me, I'll show them my skills at their training grounds. Gerudos don't care if you're a girl or not if you join them. They care about skill," said Link quickly. "You can just tell them that you knew their leader, Gannondorf." "But he's only a legend in these days. I don't think that Gannondorf was their leader." "Well," said Sheik, "We might as well see what happens when we're there." Link nodded. Zelda came out and said, "What's with all the chatter? I was trying to go to sleep." "Sorry Zelda," Link apologized.  
  
Zelda rubbed her hands, "Are we going to the Gerudo's Fortress? I over heard you guys talking. We'd be able to go straight in since they'd know that I'm Princess of Hyrule." Link said, "But I don't think they like Hylians." "Hey you're a Hylian yourself," said Zelda. "They like Hylians with talent and skill. I know because I was part of their hideout from the future." Zelda said, "Ok, let's go. But wait, I want to be safe from now on. So I think I'll go into my disguise." Link asked, "Your disguise?" Zelda took out a tiny ball and slammed it on the ground. There was a flash of light and Link had to close his eyes. When he opened it again, he saw Zelda, in a disguise. It looked like the one she had the last time she showed him her disguise from the future. Her hair was white with a bang sticking out. She has a purple tunic that didn't have a skirt. Her sleeves and stockings where white. And her boots where also purple. "I have been working on some tricks of yours that taught me on the way Sheik," she said, "I think I got the hang of it." Link looked stunned from Zelda's voice. It was also different. "Oh," she said, "Link, I forgot to tell you, when I'm in this disguise, call me Shannon." Link nodded, "Uh, ok, let's get going."  
  
Link told Saria that they were going. When he got out of the Kikiri Forest, he found Epona sitting in the grass. He ran up to her and said, "So, did you have your fun around the field Epona?" Epona neighed and got up. Link sat on Epona. "Zel- I mean Shannon, let me help you up," insisted Link. "I don't need to get on Link, I'm going with Sheik is you don't mind," she said. "Ok then Shannon," he said, "Wait at the bridge." Sheik and Shannon nodded. Both of them took out a telenut and slammed it on the ground. There was a flash of light and they were gone. Link began his way to Gerudo Valley. He pasted Lon Lon Ranch and watched where he was going.  
  
When he got there, he saw Shannon and Sheik sitting on the bridge. Shannon was telling Sheik, "C'mon Sheik, you know that you want to go swimming. And don't worry, once you dive in, I'll dive in after you. Besides, we can do a race from here to Lake Hylia," said Shannon. "Shannon," Sheik said, "It's too high. I don't mean that I'm afraid of heights, but if you think you're so good, then why don't you go in yourself. I'll go on after you." "Then let's go at the same time," said Shannon. The two kept talking to each other. Link got off Epona. "You guys," said Link, "Shouldn't we be going now. I don't think that it'll be a good idea to go diving in the water right now. Our business here is to go inside the Gerudo Fortress." Shannon and Sheik stared at him. Shannon said, "Ok, let's go inside."  
  
'Zelda has a different personality ever since she disguised herself as Shannon,' Link thought. Link told them to follow him. There was a Gerudo at the end of the bridge. Link went up to her and took out his membership sheet to go in. The Gerudo guard took it from him and read it. Link watched her as she makes her decision. She hands the letter back and says, "Where did you get this kid?" Link said, "I got it from the Second in Commander of this Fortress." The Gerudo turned around and told one of the other guards to get the Second in Commander. "So tell me," she said, "When did you get this from her? I never saw a boy go inside here." Link said, "I got it when I was an adult, I got it after I released the carpenters." "But how can that be? You're not even an adult, but you say that you got this when you were one. Besides, we didn't capture any carpenters. Not that we're planning to capture them." Link told her that he came from the future. The Gerudo looked at Link and said, "And I am suppose to believe this because?" Link folded his arms, "I know you may not believe this, but if you've heard of the legend of who destroyed the legendary Gannondorf, it was I, Link, Hero of Time." The lady laughed, "How can you be that legendary boy? If you say that you are, then that means you must have an Ice Arrow. In the legends, it was said that you came here to the training grounds. You also gotten out the Ice Arrow, our hidden treasure." Link took out his Ice Arrow and showed it to the Gerudo lady. She gazed at it and said, "Well, I don't know what to say about that." She took the arrow from him and looked at it closely. Link watched her observe it. She gave the arrow to him and said, "So, you really did come from the future." Link unlit the arrow and set it back in his quiver.  
  
Behind the Gerudo guard, he saw someone else come their way. It was the Gerudo that was second in Command. She was easy to tell apart from the others because she was wearing green instead of pink. The guard stepped aside as the Gerudo that was second in command went up to Link. "I've been told that you have a membership sheet from us. Am I right?" she said. The Gerudo guard told her that Link has their hidden treasure. "I would like to see that Ice Arrow of yours boy," the lady said. Link took another Ice Arrow and showed it to her. She took it from him and observed it. Then she gave it back; "This is the Ice Arrow. Interesting, you came from the future? Why did you come back?" Link told her of what happened in the future and that he had to go back. "Well, that's all I have to know. Do you have the membership sheet?" Link took that out, too and showed it to her. She nodded; "Ok, you can come in." Shannon and Sheik smiled. "Um, what's your name?" asked Shannon. "My name is Ragu." Shannon nodded and kept on walking.  
  
When they reached the Hideout, Ragu showed them to an empty room. There were no doors and no windows in their room, just an open wall to get out. The walls were made of sand and there were three beds in there. Shannon jumped on one of the beds and landed on her back. "Ouch! These beds are hard, talk about comfort!" she said. Ragu said, "If you are a Gerudo, then you wouldn't mind the beds. Besides, you must be a Sheikah from the way it looks." Shannon jumped off the bed and said, "Well, I just thought that these beds were going to be soft, like in the ca-" Shannon stopped and remembered that she wasn't suppose to mention anything of her other side. "What was that you were going to say?" Ragu asked. "Nevermind, I just forgot that I don't live where I use to live no more." "And where did you live?" "Uh, I use to live in Ca-kariko Village before Impa said that the village is open to any Hylians." Ragu said nothing and left.  
  
"Wow, that was close eh?" she said. "Shannon, don't give away yourself, what if they were working on your fathers side?" asked Link. "But you said that Gerudos don't like Hylians," Sheik said. "Oh well, let's just settle here. I don't want to argue anymore. I'm going to get Epona so that I play their game here." Link ran outside and was gone. Shannon and Sheik were lefted in the room with nothing to do. "Well," Sheik said,"If Links going to go to do what he wants, then so will I. Are you coming Shannon?" Shannon said, "No, I think that I'll stay here and wait for you guys." Sheik lefted; while Zelda stared at the ceiling, she heard someone walking in the room. She disguised herself as Shannon quickly and waited for someone to come in. No came, so she went to check herself. When she looked down the corridor, she thought she saw someone. She looked around and said, "Come out, come out who ever you are!" Shannon decided to forget about it. She went back into the room and changed into Zelda. Then she took out a book and read.  
  
Link came back to the Hideout with Epona. He brought Epona up the hill that led to the Archery area. (It was at the right side of the Fortress. There's a hill there, and when you go up there, you will see Bulls-eyes and a track where you ride a horse and shoot the targets at the same time.) "Hey Rookie, I heard about you, you must be Link right? My name is Jesooru, want to try our game?" Link nodded. "Ok, that'll be 20 rupees." Link took out his moneybag and got out 20 rupees. He gave it to Jesooru and jumped on Epona. "Ok Link, when you here the whistle, go and shoot the targets as much as you can until you run out of arrows. So far, the highest score is 2000. You get 100 everytime you hit the middle of the targets. Ok ready, get set." Jesooru blew the whistle and Link was off.  
  
Link took this easily and was able to hit the pots. He accidentally missed two pots. Epona turned to a target and Link shot as much as he can. Epona started running another direction. Link was able to hit the targets there, too. When she got to the last target, Link ran out of arrows, so he had to stop. He brought Epona up to Jesooru. "Not bad Link, you got 1800 in all. I saw you miss two of the pots. You know, when you came back to them, you could've shot them. Nice try anyway. Here's your prize for atleast reaching over 1500." Jesooru gave him a 50 rupee. Link took it and stuck it in his moneybag. "You got a lot of talent there Link. Do you want to try again?" "No," said Link, "I'll play another time. See ya." Link jumped on Epona and rode down the hill.  
  
Link came back into his room. Zelda was herself again. She was reading a book and humming to herself (Zelda's Lullaby). Link went up to her and said, "How are you doing Zelda?" Zelda looked up, "I'm fine Link, I'm just reading. I have nothing else to do here. I went back to myself again because I like it better this way. But I'll turn back into Shannon when I'm out of here. So, how long are we staying here anyway?" "We'll be staying here until I come up with something. Besides, this place is fully protected by the Gerudos and the Hylians wouldn't dare to come here. They fear Gerudos." Zelda nodded and began reading again. Link set his stuff aside and jumped on his bed. Then he fell asleep. Zelda smiled and began reading again.  
  
Sheik came in and went on his bed, too. "Look at him Sheik," said Zelda. "Huh?" Sheik looked at Link, "What about him? He's asleep." Zelda ignored him and stared at Link. She gazed at him for a long time. Sheik said, "Zelda, what are you doing?" She got back to her senses and said, "Oh sorry Sheik. I was looking at him. He's such a brave boy. He brought us all the way here and he got me away from Vaip and his brother. I never even paid him back." Zelda got off her bed and sat next to Link. She set her hand on his forehead and stared at him. "Uh-huh," says Sheik, "Someone just entered dreamland. (Not that I think that's funny.) Zelda, don't tell me that your getting that feeling that you, well," "Sheik, be quiet, can't you see he's tired. I wonder what he did today." Zelda walked back to her bed and lay down. She turns face Link and stared at him until she fell asleep. "I think Zelda is in love," Sheik got up and walked outside to watch the night. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
(At the castle) Vaip was talking to a hooded man. If you looked at his face, you would only be able to see one red eye. He was holding a stick and he wore slippers. "Ok Coy, I this is what you will do when you get to Gerudo Fortress. I want you to get…"  
  
Link woke up in the morning and went outside. He took out his Longshot and shot it towards the vines that grew on the walls of the Hideout. He climbed to the top and sat down. Link took out his Ocarina and played Saria's Song. "Link? This is Saria, can you hear me?" "Yes, I can hear you Saria, can you hear me?" "Yes, what is it that you want?" Link said, "I just wanted to know how it's going there, did Vaip come there again?" "No, Link," she said, "Where are you?" Link said, "I'm in the Gerudo's Hideout." "Oh that's nice to know."  
  
Link looked down the Hideout and saw a hooded person he saw from the future. It was the guy who paid him for finding big Poes. "Link? Hello?" said Saria. "Sorry Saria, I have to go ok? Bye." He put his Ocarina away and jumped down from the Hideout. He hid behind some of the boxes there and watched what was going on. "Hey Link, do you know what is going on?" Link gasped and saw that it was Sheik. "I don't know, I just saw him come in when I was playing my Ocarina." The hooded man turned his head and saw Link and Sheik. Both of them gasped. The hooded man walked towards them. "Any of you know Link?" Link got up and said, "Yeah, he's me." "Awe, you must be Link, I'm Coy, I need to talk to you about something." Link said, "Uh, ok. Sheik let's go." "But wait," said Coy, "Leave the Sheikah here, I want to talk to you personally." Link said, "Ok, stay here Sheik; I'll see you around."  
  
Link followed Coy out of Gerudo Fortress and into the Gerudo Valley. They walked the bridge and stopped at the end of the wooden bridge. Coy put his feet in the water and said, "I've heard that you are with Zelda eh?" "No, she's not with me," he lied. "Oh don't lie to me Link, I know that she's with you. I know when someone is lying." "Well, if you think I'm lying, then why don't you check the Gerudo Fortress and see yourself?" Coy got up. "Alright, why won't you go first?" Coy's eye glowed red. Link nodded and walked. Coy quietly laughed and put his stick on the air and shot Link with a bolt of red light. Link had nothing to protect him with. He got hit and was unconscious. Coy picked him up and headed to the castle.  
  
Zelda disguised herself as Shannon and went outside. "Have you seen Link?" Shannon gasped and turned around. It was Sheik; he was leaning on the wall. "Sheik, I told you not to do that." "I thought Zelda said that." Shannon grunted, "And no, I haven't seen Link. Do you know where he is?" Sheik stood up and said, "That last time I saw him, he was with a hooded man. I think he said his name was Coy. Anyway Coy (or whatever his name is) wanted to talk to him. So I think-" "Coy? Sheik! Don't you know who that is!" "No." "I thought I told you that he was working for…Vaip!" "Oh, I didn't know that," said Sheik stupidly. "Sheik! We have to follow them. I bet Coy took Link to the castle!"  
  
Shannon and Sheik quickly slammed their Telenuts onto the ground. They disappeared and got to the castle. Sheik and Shannon looked around. "Everywhere we look, there's guards. It's like a war there. How can we get in?" asked Sheik. "Well don't ask me. I don't know Sheik. You think we'll be able to hide when we get inside?" "I doubt that Shannon. I bet you that there's guards in there, too." "I have another suggestion." Shannon and Sheik turned their backs. It was Vaip. "Trying to get Link? How about a trade? Zelda for Link." "In your dreams Vaip!" Shannon jumped into the air and did a jump kick. Vaip used his arms to block it. "Don't even try it young lady. Eh? Who are you anyway? I've never seen anyone like you before," he said. Shannon stood back and said, "My name is Shannon, I'm a friend to Sheik and Link." "You must also be a Sheikah just like Sheik then hmm?" Shannon nodded. "Well, you two won't be getting anywhere unless you turn in Zelda. I know you took her Sheik!" "I would never hand over Zelda. Besides, she's not even here. We don't know where she is," lied Sheik. "Then what are you doing here Sheik? I know you have the girl. Now bring her to me or I'll kill Link!" Sheik took out a dagger and threw it to Vaip quickly. He got out of the way and took out one of his daggers. He threw it even faster. Sheik quickly got out of the way. Vaip took 2 more out and threw it at the same time. Sheik jumped in the air and kicked Vaip. He fell to the ground and Sheik jumped on him on the chest.  
  
"Ah! Get off of me boy!" Vaip tried to get up, but Sheik kept him down. All of a sudden, Sheik felt a stab on his back. It was Renimus. He jumped off Vaip and took out a Telenut. He slammed it on the ground and was gone. Some of his blood was lefted on the ground. Shannon did the same thing. When Sheik got to an empty spot, he fell on the ground. Shannon ran to him. "Sheik!" she yelled, "Are you all right!" Sheik said weakly, "Shannon-the- dagger-on-my-back-take-it-out; play-the-Song-Of Healing."  
  
"Oh, but Sheik I've never done this before. Sheik!" Sheik was out; Shannon turned her head and took out the dagger without looking. Then she threw the dagger away and took out her harp. "Now, how do I play that song again?" Shannon played several notes trying to remember the song. "Oh yeah!" Shannon set one of her hands on Sheik's back where the wound was. (She felt disgusted.) Then she played Song of Healing. The blood that was on Shannon's hand disappeared and so was the blood that was coming out of Sheik's back. Sheik got up and felt his back. He walked up to Shannon and set his hand on Shannon's shoulder. "Thanks Shannon, for a second there I thought that I was going to expire." Shannon smiled, "Yeah, yeah, I know. Now let's go and get Link!"  
  
(While that was happening, something was also happening in the castle. This part happens when Link got captured.) Link woke up and he found himself in a room. He was chained on to the wall so he wasn't able to move. "Where am I?" he said to himself. He looked around and saw bars. "No! I'm in prison!" He tried to move but it was no use. Beyond the bars, he saw a table. On the table was his ocarina. Then he heard footsteps coming into the dungeon. The door opened and someone who looked just like Vaip (, only that this guy was wearing red,) came in. The man open the bar doors with a key and walked in. He went up to Link and said, "Hello Link. I'm sure you know who I am eh?" "Renimus!"  
  
Link turned his head away from him. Renimus took Link's head and turned it to his direction. "So, you're trying to hide your face from me? Well, that won't do Link. Coy knew that you were at the Gerudo Fortress. Since Hylians aren't allowed there, Coy went for us. You might know Coy eh? I've heard that you met him from the future." Link tried to move his head, but Renimus's grip was too tight for him. Link moved his mouth saying, "Why do you do this to me and Zelda? Why do you bother us? What have we ever done to you?" Renimus gasped and let go of Link's head and sat down. He looked down and sighed "I do this because of Vaip. Whatever he does, I do. It was Teamius's request. And so with Gannondorf's." "But I thought that Gannondorf his a legend here," Link said. "Oh he is. But some legends can be true." Link gasped, "You don't mean that he was here was he? I thought that I got rid of him in the future!"  
  
"Oh you don't know everything about Gannondorf then don't you?" Renimus asked. "Well, I'll tell you." Link tried to move from his spot, but the chains weren't able to extend. Renimus looked at Link. "You may not know this, but Gannondorf had a son. His name was Teamius. Gannondorf swore that he'd train Teamius to become the most powerful being there ever was besides from himself."  
  
"But if this Teamius guy was trained by Gannondorf, then where is Gannondorf then?" Link asked. "Gannondorf is in the evil Realm now. There's another part of the legend that you might not have heard. It doesn't usually go around, so not most people know about it. When Gannondorf came to the castle, Teamius was at the Spirit Temple training even harder. Once Gannondorf was destroyed in the future, Teamius followed you back to the past and would one day, avenge Gannondorf's death."  
  
"So what your trying to say is that Teamius is somewhere in Hyrule right now? So that explains the explosion when I got back to the past." Renimus nodded. Then he got up, "Now, I remembered that I'm suppose kill you here." "But what made you want to be on Gannondorf's side?" Renimus didn't say anything and took out a dagger. He pointed it to Link's forehead. "Uh, you don't really want to do this do you?" "It's orders from Vaip." "Then that means that you don't really want to do this." Renimus didn't say anything. He laughed insanely and said, "Hehe, now it's time to have fun with you. Hmm, I wonder what would Vaip do if he were here hmm? I know." Renimus lifted up his fist and punched Link in the stomach. He moaned. Renimus stopped and looked at Link. He took the tip of the dagger and put an X on Link's forehead. Link felt the blood rush down his head. Renimus said, "Now I have to see if I can hit that X with this dagger, but I can only do this once." Link tried to move, but he started getting dizzy and sleepy. Still, he tried to stay awake. Renimus laughed and started counting. "Ok, 3 . . . 2 . . . -"Link closed his eyes. All of a sudden, Link heard someone yell, "Haiya!" Renimus yelled; he tried to look up, but then he drifted off to sleep.  
  
In his sleep, he had a dream. Link was walking, and he was an adult. He was walking to the Sacred Forest where the Forest Temple was. Mist and cold air started forming everywhere. A lady in a black dress came from behind the stump that Saria sat on. She got closer to Link covered in the mist. He wanted to move, but couldn't. The lady went closer. She said, "Link, it's me. Do you remember me?" Link shook his head left to right. "Why? Oh Link, Link, Link. . Link . . ." "Link! Oh please wake up!" Link opened his eyes and saw himself in a room. Zelda was crying and begging Link to wake up.  
  
"Uh, Zelda, I'm awake. You can stop now." Zelda stopped and looked at Link. She rubbed her eyes and hugged him. "Oh Link! I thought you were going to die! What did he do to you!" cried Zelda. Link sat up, but then he felt his stomach hurt and fell in the bed again. "Link, you can't get up, if you do, then it'll be worser," she said. "Zelda, we need to take him to someone who can help him. We can't do this ourselves," Sheik said. "Well, why can't you play that Song of Healing on your harp and heal him?" "Zelda," he said, "That's only used on Sheikahs, like me. No one else. Besides, don't you have a fairy Link? I thought that it can heal you." Link turned his head to feel more comfortable. He uttered, "Navi you mean? I forgot about her. But I think she is still mad at me. Well, I need to call her though. But I don't think I can play the Ocarina." "What song do you have to play Link?" Zelda asked. "Do you know Saria's Song? If you play that, I can talk to Saria telepathically and tell her to bring Navi over here." Zelda said, "I don't know that song. Sorry Link." "Then let's go to Kakariko Village. I know someone there who might be able to help me." Sheik got up and said, "But Link, don't forget, Vaip is after us. And everyone knows. What if they tell him? They'll give us away and we'll get caught." Link said, "Then what would you do?" Sheik sat down, then said, "Well, I guess we'll go there." "Besides, where are we?" Link asked. Zelda got up and disguised herself as Shannon again. Sheik said, "We're in Zora's Domain. We knew that the guards aren't able to come in here. Our door is locked so that no one can find us. I've convince King Zora to put security in front of our door just in case."  
  
"Uh, I'm going outside ok?" Shannon said. Sheik nodded, and Shannon lefted. Sheik got up and said, "I'm going to get food for us to eat. Stay here and don't get off the bed, your injuries are bad." "Wait," Link said, "How did you find me?" Sheik was about to go outside. But he closed the door and went back to Link. He took a chair and sat down again. He said, "We were about to loose you Link. But we were lucky we got there in time to kick Renimus out of the way. We had problems getting in. But we made it anyway. Shannon was the one to kicked Renimus out of the way. (Link thought, 'So that's what that sound I heard.') I was able to get you out of those chains. Then guards came in. We almost got caught. Shannon was held by her risk by a guard. I kicked him out of the way and started running with Shannon. We weren't able to use our Telenuts because everything was going to quickly. You see, when we went in the dungeon there were also guards chasing us. It all happened quickly. I never saw so many guards before. The place was almost crowded. We were lucky to climb to the top of the castle and use our Telenuts from then. We ended up in front of the waterfall. Ruto was at front. We asked her if we could go in. Then she did something with her hands which opened the waterfall. We got a room and now we're here." Sheik looked down at Link. He was sleeping. Sheik folded his arms and walked away. "I guess he needs a little sleep. To think that we're only kids and we were able to do something like that."  
  
Sheik walked outside and saw Ruto talking to Shannon on top of the waterfall there. Sheik took the stairs up and went up to them. "You can't beat me! I bet I can beat you though!" "Yeah right, like in your dreams!" "Yeah, maybe in yours!" "You've got to be kidding." "Well I'm not!" "Then to prove it, I bet you that I can beat you from here to that tunnel in the water and into Lake Hylia then back!" "Oh yeah!" "Yeah!" "You're on!" "You're on!" Both of them jumped from the waterfall and began swimming. "I guess they haven't made friends yet," he said. "Tell me about it." Sheik turned his head and looked at the Zora to his right. The Zora said, "Those two have been yelling at each other ever since I've been up here!" Sheik dived into the water and onto the land again.  
  
He sat down and waited. Then, he started to see bubbles coming out of the water. Sheik stood up and looked down at it. Shannon and Ruto jumped out and ran on the ground. "Yes!" both of them said, "I won!" Shannon put her hands on her hips and said, "No you didn't I said that I did." "Whatever Shannon, I won!" Ruto said. "Did not!" yelled Shannon "Did too!" yelled Ruto. "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" "HEY!" Ruto and Shannon stopped and looked at Sheik. Shannon said, "What Sheik? Can't you see that I won! She doesn't want to admit it!" Ruto yelled back, "No you didn't, I won! You are just to embarrassed to admit that you lost!" "No way!" "Yes way!" "No way!" "Yes way!" "No way!" "Yes way!" "No way!" "Yes way!" "STOP!" Shannon and Ruto looked at Sheik again. "Let's just say that both of you won and that it was a tie! OK!" "NO!" both of them said. "I won!" "I won!" "I won!" "I won!" "I won!" "I won!" "What's with all the noise!"  
  
Everyone turned at the person who said that. It was King Zora. "Uh, daddy," Ruto said in a scared voice, "What's wrong?" King Zora said, "What's with all this racket! Why must you two yell at each other! Can't you see that everyone where can here you! I was trying to get some sleep! You know that I get cranky when I'm sleeping Ruto! Shannon! Sheik! I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave. And so with Link, if he's here." Sheik and Shannon sighed. Ruto looked sad and followed them. "Ruto, you're coming with me," said King Zora. Ruto turned around and followed him. She turned around and looked at Shannon and Sheik sadly. She began to cry. "And I thought that King Zora was a jolly Zora. He was pretty nice when we were here last time," Shannon said. "Well, he must be grumpy that's all. Let's come here another time," Sheik said.  
  
When they got back to their room, Link was sitting up. "Oh Link, shouldn't you be lying down?" asked Shannon. "I'm fine Shannon. I feel better after that sleep. What happened out there? I heard yelling." Shannon frowned and looked down. Sheik said, "Shannon had a fight with Ruto." "Shannon? You, too?" Shannon said, "Sorry Link. We also have to leave. The King said so." She folded her arms. "Well," Sheik said, "We might as well go to the Kakariko Village eh Link?" Link said, "Alright, let's go. I think I can get up." Link slowly got up and held onto the wall. Pain flashed through his foot and he fell back. "Um, I think I'm not able to go. I'm still hurt all over. Ouch, great, there goes my foot. I don't think I'll be able to walk either. I think I sprang my ankle."  
  
Sheik said, "Well, we need to get you back to your normal self again. You're not doing fine with this. Does it hurt?" "Yeah!" Link said. "Ok, I got a feeling that we'll be able to make it there without being spotted. Come on Shannon, help me here. Ok Link here we go." Sheik picked him up and walked outside. Shannon followed. Just when they were going to open the waterfall, Ruto came. "Hey you guys." Shannon grunted, "What do you want? It's bad enough that we have to leave." "Hey! It's bad enough I have to come with you! Father told me that I have to come with you…" "Oh no! There's no way your coming with us Ruto!" Shannon yelled. Ruto yelled back, "Hey, I have to go with you guys whether you like it or not!" Shannon ran past Ruto and up the steps that lead to King Zora. "Wait!" Ruto yelled. Sheik sat down and made Link sit. Link smiled and looked at Shannon and Ruto run up to King Zora. When Shannon got there, she said, "Um King Zora." He looked back her and said, "What is it you want? I thought I told you to leave with Ruto!" "Oh your highness, I would like to say that I'm sorry for what I did to your daughter and promise that it won't happen again." "Shannon, I can't don't anything about it. It's our rules." "But your highness, don't you even know what'll happen if she goes out there? She might fry from the sun! She is a Zora you know! Besides you're the King and you can change this!" He scratched his chin and looked up. "Hmm," he thought. Shannon put her hands together and smirked. King Zora said, "Well, you do have a point there. Well, fine, Ruto is staying here! But, in one condition." Shannon nodded. "Anything!" He said, "You'll have to stay here until you and Ruto get along." Shannon's mouth dropped. "Oh but please your highness, we are in a hurry to get somewhere. We need to help Link. He is still injured and we have to leave!" King Zora tilted his head. "Huh, is that why you are here?" Shannon nodded. "Yes your highness." "Oh, why didn't you tell me? I could've let my bestest doctors help him," he said. "Uh, I never thought of that. Um be right back your highness." She bowed and ran to the waterfall. She dived and swam towards Sheik.  
  
Shannon told him of what King Zora said. "Well, why didn't you tell him that Link was injured in the first place?" Sheik asked. "Well," Shannon said, "You should've done that because you were the one who went to him. And I thought that I told you to tell him that!" "Sorry Shannon I guess I forgot. Let's bring Link to him." Shannon and Sheik brought Link to the King. He looked at him and called for his doctors. Four Zoras came and held Link. Sheik and Shannon watched. The Zora's led them to a room and told Shannon and Sheik to wait outside. "Hey," Shannon said, "It's not that bad!" None of the Zoras said anything and locked the door in front of them. "Well," she said, "How rude!" Shannon grunted and sat.  
  
Hours pasted; Shannon and Sheik stayed there through night since Link was still in the room with the doctors. In the morning, Shannon woke up and whined. "Hey! When are they going to let us see Link? It's not that bad!" Sheik woke up and said, "Shannon, I was trying to sleep." "Oh, sorry Sheik hehe," she apologized. Shannon sat down with her arms folded. She waited, and waited…  
  
Finally, the door opened. Out came one of the doctors. It went up to Shannon and said, "You must be Shannon right? (Shannon nodded) Link's doing fine. If you like, you can go on there and check him out." Shannon stood up and put her hands on her hips. Then she said, "Hey, what took you guys so long just to tie up his wounds and all. It took forever just for you guys to get out of there!" The Zora said, "We gave Link a panacea." "What's that?" she asked. It explained. "It's a potion that cures everything in the body. Link was debilitated from what ever happened to him. He got a lot of wounds. We used the panacea to heal him. But he also has other dilemmas. We figured that he was going to have problems in the future. So we used the panacea so that it can prevent him from feeling more distress later on. He's pretty tired right now. He's not suppose to move, because all the suffering that we took out of him has to leave. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go with the others." "But I thought that you took out all of that already," Shannon said. "I know, but it can't just vanish can it? Link has to repose until it all goes away," the Zora said. Then it lefted with the other 3 Zoras.  
  
Shannon grunted and went inside. Sheik got up and followed. In the room, Shannon and Sheik saw Link on a bed. Shannon went up to Link and took a chair to sit on. She looked at Link and said, "Link? Are you awake?" Link woke up and slowly opened his eyes. "Hey…Shannon…how's…it…goin'?" "Is it that bad Link? Are you hurt?" she asked. Link said, "It...doesn't…hurt, it's just…just hard to move…They…they gave me a…a drink where it can…take out…take out all the…the pain in me…They had to take…take tests on me…all night." Link turned his head and fell asleep again. "Well, I guess we're going to have to wait for him to wake up again," Shannon said, "I wonder when he'll get better? I really want to get out of here before we see Ruto again." Sheik said, "I'm guessing about a week from the way it looks right now." "Actually, just 4 days," said a Zora from behind, "Sorry, I over heard you guys talking. I'll be off now." "Wait," said Shannon, "Are you sure 4 days?" The Zora nodded and lefted. Sheik said, "Well, we might as well get use to this place until Link is ready. Shannon, if I were you, I'd try to stay away from Ruto. In fact, just don't show yourself when she's around." "Don't worry Sheik, I'll do that," she said. Shannon walked outside and lefted. Sheik was alone in the room with Link. "Why did they want you instead of Zelda?" Sheik asked quietly; then he lefted.  
  
Four days later, Link was up and ready. He sat on his bed and stretched. "(Yawn) What a nice rest. Now I can go outside," he said to himself. Link walked outside and saw Sheik talking to Shannon. When he went up to them, he heard them saying, "Sheik, all I know is that you're a good swimmer. Now, race me so that I can see if I'm as good as you are." "Shannon," Sheik said, "I'm not in the mood in swimming right now. And besides, we can't leave here until Link is well." Link said, "Uh, you guys, I'm right here." Sheik and Shannon turned around and looked at Link. Shannon said, "See Sheik? Link is better now. So let's start the race. Come on Sheik!" "Shannon, we don't got time for that ok?" said Sheik. Shannon said, "Please? Link, what would you say?" Link put his hands on his hips, "Shannon, we should be going now." Shannon groaned, "Alright, let's go." Sheik said, "Thanks Link, it took forever just for Shannon to stop." Link said, "Yeah, when she's not you-know-who, she talks a lot and always wants to challenge someone. Like that time when I saw you two at the bridge at Gerudo Valley." Link laughed.  
  
"Hey you guys," Shannon said, "Look, there comes Ruto. Should I hide again?" Sheik said, "You don't have to. We're going to have to leave anyway." Ruto walked up to them and said, "Hi you guys. Do you have to go already?" Link said, "Sorry Ruto." "Ok," she said. Ruto said to Shannon, "Hey, well if it isn't my good friend Shannon. Hey Shannon, how are you doing? I thought that you would never come back." "Why would you be worried about me? Everytime we meet, we always seem to yell at the tops of our lungs just because of you," Shannon said. Ruto yelled, "Well! It ain't my fault that you have to be such a brute!" "Brute! All right! That's it!" Shannon yelled. She was about to run up to Ruto until Link stopped her. Link said, "Hey, let's go."  
  
Shannon and Sheik followed Link to the opening waterfall. "You know Link," Ruto said, "You know that you're always welcome to come here ok?" Link nodded and jumped through the opened waterfall. So did Sheik and Shannon. Once they got outside, it was dark. Shannon said, "Phew, I'm glad that's over. No more Ruto to get bothered by." "Ok," Link said, "We're going to live on Death Mountain from now on ok?" "What!" said Sheik and Shannon. "Why?" Shannon asked. "We can't keep on moving from one place to another. Besides, I want to do a little training there. With all the hills and mountains there, I'll be able to gain a lot of experience. Ofcourse we can go to other places." "But what about food? We don't eat bombs like they do," Shannon said. "We got the Kakariko Village to go to right?" Link said. Shannon and Sheik nodded. "Then Death Mountain it is. Let's go!" Link said. Link got onto his horse and galloped there. Sheik and Shannon chose to not use their Telenuts and followed Link. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
(Since 7 years is too long to write about. Let's go right into 7 years.) Link and Zelda, all grown up, are climbing up the mountain. "Link, what if the volcano erupts again? I don't want to get burned like last time," Zelda said. "Don't worry Zelda. We'll go inside the volcano," Link said. "In the volcano! It'll make it worser for me!" "Zelda," Link said, "When was the last time the volcano erupt?" Zelda said, "Oh, let me see. Yesterday!" "Oh yeah," Link said stupidly. Ok, let's go to Goron City and look for Sheik." "Don't have to, I'm right here." Zelda and Link looked up and saw Sheik. Sheik jumped down and said, "Let's go inside." "Ok," said Zelda.  
  
"No wait! Hey you guys, let's climb to the top and hide there. I see Crenimus coming again. Hehe, let's have a little fun with him," Link said. Shannon and Sheik laughed quietly and did as Link said. "Look around men! I know they're around here no doubt!" said Crenimus loudly. "Let's ambush them," Zelda said. She turned into Shannon and got ready to jump. But Link pulled her down and said, "Ok, we'll do that. But now is not a good time. When they're at our jumping distance, then we'll go." The three of them watched Crenimus and his guards walk around. "Sir," one of the guards said, "I'll go up there to check." Crenimus said, "All right, let me know if they're up there. I want to tell the King that I found them."  
  
Just when the guard was going to climb up there, Link said "Now!" and the three of them jumped down and attacked. Shannon fought 5 guards at the same time. Sheik punched guards to get his way through. Link used his sword and fought with the other guards. "Haha! Try and get me!" Shannon yelled. She jumped in the air and ran on each guards' head. Then she pushed them down and jumped on their backs. She started to beat them up. Some guards ran away. Shannon laughed, "That's right! Run away you cowards! Haha!" Link fought down as many guards as he can. Some he slashed on the stomach and some he punched or kicked. He used his spin attack a lot and Sheik was beating up any guard that comes his way with ease.  
  
When that was over, all the guards panicked and ran away. Crenimus said, "I'll be back! And when I do, you'll be sorry!" Link, Shannon, and Sheik laughed out loud. Shannon said, "Hey Crenimus! You've been doing that for the last seven years already! Haha!" Crenimus didn't say anything and ran away with the others. The three of them kept on laughing. Link said, "Wow, what a work out. Let's get food at Kakariko Village. I'm starve." Sheik and Shannon followed.  
  
When they got there, they went to the house close to the bottom stairs. "We'll go eat with Marla, she always allows us to eat there," Link said. The three of them went up to Marla's door and Link knocked. The door opened and Marla came out. "Hi you guys, here to eat again?" she said. "Oh boy! We sure are!" Shannon said happily. "Don't mind Shannon, she was able to defeat some of Crenimus's guards again," Link said. Marla laughed, "Ok, let's go inside, I've got turkey today. And so with mash potatoes and gravy." "Yay!" yelled Shannon.  
  
Link sat on a chair, Sheik was leaning on the wall, and Shannon was watching Marla make the food. "Wow Marla," Shannon said, "I bet not even the Princess would have something this good!" Marla said, "Well, I'm not all that good. I just cook to help people." "But we're not poor and you still help us. We can pay you if you want," Shannon said. She took out a money back and showed it to Marla. Marla said, "It's ok, you don't have to pay me. I just cook for fun." Shannon frowned and said, "Well, then I'll give you a tip ok?" Marla said, "Like I said, you don't have to pay me. I just cook for fun. But if you insist, then I'll take it." Shannon smiled and gave her 10 rupees. Marla didn't really want to take that much, but she took it to be polite.  
  
"Ok everyone, the food is ready!" said Marla happily. "Yay!" Shannon said, "Hey, Sheik, aren't you going to eat?" Sheik said, "I don't have to eat. I never do remember?" Shannon said, "But you've got to eat sometime Sheik." Shannon stood up and took an empty bowl and put turkey in it. Then she got a fork and stuck a piece on it and went up to Sheik. She put it close to Sheik's mouth and moved the fork around saying, "Come on Sheik, here comes the Choo Choo Train! Choo Choo!" Link and Marla laughed. Sheik said, "Shannon, I don't eat ok? Now could you stop that 'Choo Choo Train' and forget about it?" "Fine," she said. She sat on her seat and said to Link, "Hey Link, I bet I can beat you before you finish your food! So what do you say?" "Shannon, can we do that another time. Just yesterday, you got mad that I won and you 'accidentally' spelt your soup on me," Link said. Shannon didn't say anything and ate.  
  
After they were all done, they said thanks to Marla and headed for Death Mountain. When they got to the gate, Link said, "You guys, we shouldn't live here forever. I think it's about time we moved to a different place that's safe from Crenimus." "Yeah, I was waiting for you to say that sometime," said Shannon. "It was nice living up there though. I got use to that place. It felt like home for a life time," Sheik said. "Ok, then let's get a move on," Link said, "Let's go up there and get our stuff first."  
  
At Goron City, Link told Daruana that they were leaving. Daruana said, "Well, it was nice for you to live up here ever since you were small Link. I hope that this is what you want to do." Link nodded and said, "I'll come back sometime to see you again ok?" Daruana nodded and told the others to gather around. Sheik, Shannon, and Link got all there stuff and spoke with the Gorons for a while, then they said bye and left. "Well, it was nice living up there," Shannon sighed, "I liked it when we were able to watch the volcano erupt and watch Crenimus's guards panic. Haha." The three of them walked down quietly without a word until they got down to Kakariko Village.  
  
"Let's go to Lake Hylia for a while it would be nice to go swimming," Shannon said. "All right," Link said. "I don't think I'll be going with you," Sheik said. "Why?" Shannon asked. "I have to go visit my mother, Impa. I'll be staying with her for 3 months. So I'll see you guys around." "Awe, Sheik, do you have to go every year?" Shannon asked sadly. "Ofcourse I do. Now, if you all don't mind, I'll be going now. Bye." Sheik took out a Telenut and slammed it on the ground. When Link looked up, he was gone. It was only Shannon and Link. "Well, it's just us two again eh Link?" Shannon said. "Yeah, it is," Link replied. He took out his Ocarina and played Epona's Song. Epona came and Link went on. So did Shannon. "Let's go to Lake Hylia," Link said. Shannon agreed and went with Link.  
  
When they got there, Link got off Epona. He told her to go off again while he goes on the little island. "Where will we stay here for the night?" Shannon asked. "Over there on the island. Or maybe on the net that's in the laboratory. We can ask the scientist there," Link said. "I'd rather sleep outside again. It'd be nice to watch it become dark." Link took some blankets and went to the island. He lied them on the ground and climbed on to the tree. He took out his Ocarina and began to play Zelda's Lullaby. Shannon changed back into Zelda and went on the tree also. She leaned on Link and watched the sun go away.  
  
"It's so nice to be out here Link. We get to look at the beautiful water and watch the sun set," she said. Link said nothing and kept on playing. "Uh Link," Zelda said, "Do you know any other songs? If you do, I would like to hear them please." Link took out the Ocarina from his mouth and said, "I know several songs. I can play Epona's Song." "Already heard that," Zelda said. "How about Saria's Song?" "Ok I'd like to hear that," she said. Link played that Ocarina again with Saria's Song. "Link? Do you want to talk to me?" Saria said. Zelda gasped from the mysterious voice. Link smiled and said, "Don't worry Zelda, it' just Saria." Zelda nodded and leaned on Link again. Link said to Saria, "Saria, would you like to play your song together with me? It would make a nice background for Zelda to hear." "Sure!" Saria said. Link and Saria played together. Zelda listened. Her body moved with the beat and it almost seemed like she was dancing.  
  
After that, Link said, "Thanks Saria I got to go ok? Bye." "Bye Link," Saria said. "Would you like to listen to the Song of Time?" "It's ok, you don't have to, I've heard that song. I know how to play it, too," said Zelda. "Ok, how about Song of Storms. It would rain though if I played it." "No, I don't want to get wet," she said. Link said, "Would you like to hear the songs that help me teleport?" "Ok, I would like to teleport to where ever it takes us," Zelda said. Link jumped down and Zelda followed. She held Link's arm and watched Link play a song. "This song is called Minuet of Forest. It'll teleport us to the Sacred Forest," he said. Link played it and they teleported. Zelda closed her eyes and listened to the music. When she opened her eyes, she was in a different area.  
  
"We're here Zelda, the Sacred Forest. Hey look, there's Saria. Hi!" Link said. Saria stopped playing her song and said, "Hey hi Link. How did you get here?" Link told her about his teleporting songs. "Oh you got it from the future. That's cool," Saria said. "I just came here to show Zelda that I can teleport. It's been a while since I've seen you though." "You've grown a lot Link. I thought you were a Kikiri, too." "No, I'm a Hylian. I've discovered it when I was in the future." "That's interesting. Should I tell the others that you're a Hylian?" "No don't, I want to tell them myself. Good-bye." Before Link lefted, he felt the mysterious misty wind again. It didn't bother him much. Link played Bolero of Fire and disappeared with Zelda.  
  
When they got there, Zelda said, "Link! It's hot in here! Is this the Death Mountain Crater!" "Yeah," Link said. Zelda panicked, "Get us out of here!" Link said nothing and made his Kikiri Tunic flash into his Fire Tunic. Zelda gasped and said, "Or we could try that. Hehe." Zelda held Link's hand and walked around with him. She said, "Is that the Fire Temple? We've never been in there." Link said, "How about if I show you that place later? It's becoming dark.  
  
Let me play Nocturne of Shadow. That'll take us to the graveyard." Zelda's eyes widened, "Uh I don't think I want to go and see dead people. What if a ghost comes out! Besides, it's going to be dark!" Link said, "Don't worry, we'll be a distance away from the tombs." Zelda held Link's arm tightly from the fear of the Graveyard. He played Nocturne of Shadow and they were gone. Zelda kept her eyes shut. "Zelda, open your eyes and look," Link said. She slowly opened her eyes. Then she saw that she was behind a fence. "Wow, look at all the graves. Ah! Look, there's ghosts!" Zelda held Link's arms even tighter. Link said, "Uh Zelda, they're called Poes, and can you get off my arm? It's beginning to hurt." Zelda said, "Oh, sorry, what if they see us?" "Then we'll go," Link said.  
  
Link said, "This song is called Requiem of Spirit." He played the Ocarina and they were off again. When Zelda opened her eyes. They were in a desert. "Where are we?" Zelda asked. Link said, "This is Desert Colossus. And that over there is the Spirit Temple. I think Nabooru is in there right now. Do you want to go on there?" Zelda said, "It's really cold here Link. Can we go now? Is it ok if we go in there later?" Link said, "Ok." Link played Serenade of Water and they ended back at Lake Hylia on the little island.  
  
"Oh I get it now!" said Zelda, "This gray Triforce that is on the ground is where we land everytime you play a teleporting song." "Yeah," said Link. "You should teach me those songs sometime just in case I have to go to one place to another. Well, it's dark. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Zelda got down on the blankets and took one for her. Then she dozes off to sleep. Link climbed on the tree again and played Zelda's Lullaby. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
  
  
(1 month later . . . . ) In the morning, Link was swimming in the water. Zelda was on top of the tree on the little island (in Lake Hylia). "Link! How deep can you swim!" yelled Zelda. Link yelled back, "I don't know, I never thought about that!" Link swam to the island and flashed into his Kikiri Tunic. "I'm hungry, how about you?" asked Link. "Not really," said Zelda, "But I think I'll eat anyway." "Hey," said Link, "How long has it been ever since we haven't seen Sheik?" Zelda said, "About a month I think. I wonder what's he doing? He didn't go anywhere else besides Hyrule right? We should've atleast spotted him the last time we went around Hyrule Field." Link said, "Don't forget Zelda, he's a Sheikah, why would you expect him to be spotted?" "Oh yeah," Zelda said.  
  
Link sat down and looked at the water for a while. Zelda looked at the sky. "It's so beautiful here. I never thought that I would do something like this when I was still 10. It's nice to look at the sky isn't it Link?" Link looked up and said, "Yeah, I guess so." Zelda looked down at Link and said, "Well, aren't we going to get some food?" "Yeah, I forgot, let's go," Link said. He took out his Ocarina and played Epona's Song. Epona came; Link and Zelda went on her and they were off the get food. On their way to Kakariko Village, Zelda said, "Are we going to Marla's house again? I kind of feel sorry for her." "What for?" asked Link. Zelda said, "Don't you think that it's sad for her to use her time for us just to make food? I mean, I would get tired of doing that. Maybe she doesn't want to tell us that she's tired of cooking food." Link said, "Zelda, if you feel sorry for her, then why won't you ask her yourself? She never complained you know." "Ok, I'll ask her."  
  
When they got there, Link helped Zelda off. They walked up the steps and went to Marla's house. Link went up to the door and knocked. "Who is it?" a voice said. Link said, "Marla, it's us, Link and Zel- Shannon." "Oh," Zelda said. She disguised herself as Shannon. "Marla is not here right now. She went to the market to get food," said the voice. "Well," Link said, "Can we come in?" "Oh, sure, do come in," said the voice. Shannon said, "That's weird, why would Marla leave us and go to the market? She usually waits for us. Something is going on here. I know it." "Shannon, what could possibly happen?" Link asked. When Link was about to open the door, but Shannon stopped him and said, "Wait! That voice. Link, that voice sounds like Crenimus. I'd say you have to guard yourself." "Shannon, why would Crenimus be in there? Now, move out of the way and let me open the door." Shannon ran in front of him and said, "Guard yourself. I can sense danger. Please!" Link said, "Alright."  
  
Link took out his shield and set it in front of is chest. "Aren't you guys coming in!" the voice said. Link opened the door. Crenimus jumped out and stabbed Link on his chest. But Link's shield blocked it. "I told you Link!" Shannon yelled. Crenimus roared and took out his sword. Link took out his sword and kept guard. The two of them fought while Shannon watched. "I know that Zelda is with you boy! Hand her over now!" Crenimus yelled. Some people gathered around and watched. "Get out of here!" Crenimus yelled at the people. All of them ran into their houses. Link pushed Crenimus's sword and made him fall. "Ah! I'm gonna kill you!" yelled Crenimus. "Not if I get rid of you first!" yelled Link. Crenimus got up and aimed for Link. Link back flipped and did a jump attack. Crenimus blocked it with his sword. He took out his shield and guarded himself. Link used his sword and pushed him down again. Then he did his spin attack. Crenimus jumped out of the way. But the spin attack was too big that it was able to cut his armor. He also got his cheek cut. "Arg! My cheek! How dare you!" Crenimus roared with anger and hit Link's sword. Link lost grip. His sword flew out of his hands and landed far away from him. Crenimus ran up to him and pushed him onto the ground. Link tried to get up, but Crenimus jumped on his back. "Ah!" Link yelled, "Get off me!" "Make me!" Crenimus yelled. Link looked for his sword. It was several feet in front of him. He pulled himself towards it. But with Crenimus's heavy armor, it was hard for him to move.  
  
"Now who's the one that's down! Haha!" Crenimus laughed insanely. He took out two of his daggers and aimed for Link's head. Just when he was about to throw them. Shannon got in and jump kicked Crenimus onto the ground. She took out a dagger and pointed it to Crenimus's neck. "Now looky here, it looks like your down!" Shannon yelled. Link got up and got his sword. He went up to Crenimus and said, "Shannon, I can handle this." "Are you going to let him go? Or are you going to kill him?" Shannon asked. Link said, "The last time I was captured, Renimus was going to stab me on the forehead. Now I think it's time for me to try and stab Crenimus's." Crenimus said, "No, please! Don't kill me! I promise that I won't bother you any more! I was just taking orders from the King!" "You told the King!" Link yelled. He grabbed Crenimus's sword and put his away. "Give that back!" Crenimus yelled. Link looks at Crenimus and point the sword at him. "Please, don't kill me!" Crenimus cried. He glared at him for a long time. Then he threw the sword towards the entrance of Kakariko Village. "Huh?" said Crenimus. Link folded his arms and backed away. "I'm sparing your life, unless you come back to attack again, then I shall be forced to kill you. Get out of here!" yelled Link. Crenimus got up and ran away.  
  
"Why did you do that Link?" asked Shannon. Link said, "He's a Hylian just like me. I have to give him a chance. Besides, I couldn't help it. Now, let's go chow down with some food." Shannon said, "Yay!" Link went inside Marla's house. "Is he still there?" Marla asked. "No, he ran away like a coward," Shannon said. "Good. He came into my house. And he pointed his sword at me. I thought that Crenimus was loyal to the King. I thought that he wouldn't hurt anyone. What happened out there anyway?" she said.  
  
While Marla was making food, Link was explaining to her of what happened. "After that, I let him go," said Link. Just then, two people came in. "I'm telling you! That guy outside is that legendary boy! You saw that legendary sword he was holding! You saw the spin attack!" "Haha! You've got to be kidding! That sword is just an ordinary sword and anyone can do the spin attack! Haha!" "It's true!" "Hahahahaha!" Shannon and Link looked at them. Marla said, "U.N. and C.N. come and sit down, the food is getting ready." One of the boys was wearing a red vest and the other a blue vest. Both of them were wearing white pants and their hairstyle was the same. "Hi! I'm C.N. I never saw you around before. Ahh!"(C.N. was the guy with the blue vest.) "What?" U.N. asked. "It's him! It's him! It's that boy that was outside! That legendary kid! I told you!" C.N. yelled. "What! You've got to be kidding. Hey kid, what's your name?" asked U.N. "Link" U.N. yelled, "Ahh! You can't be! After all C.N. said! Wait, wait, wait a minute. This is totally unbelievable. I'm not going to believe this!" C.N. said, "Your that legendary boy right?" Link said, "I guess so." "Did you come from the future? Do you have the Master Sword? Did you go to temples?" "Yeah." "And you were that boy outside! I told you U.N.!" said C.N. "Whatever." U.N. ignored C.N. and Link and looked at Shannon instead, "Hey, who are you lovely lady?" "Uh lay off!" said Shannon. U.N. said, "Awe, come on, what's your name pretty?" "It's Shannon. Now be quiet and mind your own business. Link asked, "Are you two related to each other?" "We're cousins," said the both of them. "You two look-" "Identical?" asked C.N., "That's what everyone says. It's just a coincidence.  
  
"Food's ready. Everyone chow down!" said Marla. After eating Link and Shannon went to the entrance of Kakariko Village and went down the stairs. "Let's go to Kikiri Forest, I want to see Saria. She must be big now," Shannon said. "Uh Shannon," Link said, "Saria is a Kikiri and a Kikiri never grows up." "Oh, well, I just want to meet her." "But they won't know who we are because we're grown up," said Link. "Oh don't worry they'll recognize us by our looks," said Shannon. She flashed back into Zelda. She said, "I'm sure they'll know it's us. I'll tell them." Link said, "Actually, when we go there, don't tell them who we are, I want them to figure it out." "Oh, ok," she said. Link played Epona's Song. Epona ran towards them. Link helped Zelda on. Once he got on, they lefted.  
  
When they got to the entrance of Kakariko Village, Link helped Zelda off and they walked in. Epona ran off again. When they got inside, some of the Kikiri kids turned their heads to look at them. Mido ran up to them and said, "Who are you? And why are you in this Forest? You know it's forbidden. Get out of here!" "Hey! Is that what you say to the Princess of Hyrule!" Zelda yelled. Mido gasped, "Zelda? Princess Zelda?" Mido ran to the other Kikiris and told them about Zelda. Most of them gasped. When Saria heard, she went to Link and Zelda. "Link? Zelda?" Link said, "Yeah." Link whispered in to Zelda's ear, "Nice going Zelda, now they know." Zelda said, "Well sorry!" "Well, you did tell me that you were a Hylian when we last spoke to each other telepathically with the Ocarina. Let's go to my place."  
  
Link and Zelda followed Saria to her house. When they got in, Zelda sat on Saria's bed. "You've got a small house Saria," Zelda said. "Well, it's only the bottom part of a tree trunk that's why. When this place was still a tree, it was huge. We could've made this place bigger with more room levels, but that Deku Tree made it this way. Sadly, the Deku Tree pasted out. But that's ancient history now. The Deku sprout grew." "That's nice to know," Zelda said.  
  
"So, how long are you guys going to stay here?" Saria asked. "I don't know. It's depends," Link said, "Zelda, let me show you to the Sacred Forest again." "OK," said Zelda. "When I was there, I felt a cold misty wind fly by. Did anyone feel it?" Saria and Zelda said no. Zelda said, "You sure you felt something? I should've felt it then." Link said, "I don't know. I would like to talk to the Deku Sprout about it." Zelda and Saria nodded.  
  
"Great Deku sprout, it's me Link. Do you remember me?" "Yeah, I remember you. Is there something you wanted to ask?" Link said, "Yeah. Why is it that everytime I go into the Sacred Forest I feel a cold breeze and not anyone else?" The Deku Sprout said, "Link, someone lives there." "Who?" Link asked. "That Link, you'll have to find out in the future." Link nodded and lefted with Zelda. "Let's go see who lives there," Link said. "Uh, Link, is it ok if we don't go. I would like to stay here." Link said, "Zelda, I want to see who's there." "But that last time we were there, we didn't see anyone." "Let's just make sure. I want to look around and observe the area," Link said. Zelda's eyes looked worried, but Link held her hand and began to walk. Then he stopped and said, "I forgot, I can play Minuet of Forest. We'll get there quicker that way." Zelda moaned. Link took out his Ocarina and plays Minuet of Forest.  
  
Zelda and Link landed on the stoned Triforce. "Link, I think I'll just stand here and wait for you," said Zelda. "Ok, I'll look around." After minutes of looking, Link gave up. On his way to Zelda, he felt a very cold breeze pass by. "There it is again. It's that breeze again," he said. Zelda said, "Link, I'm getting worried, can we go and not came back here if you keep talking like that. Maybe what the Deku Sprout said wasn't anything. I hope it's not a ghost though. Ahh!" Zelda's body lifted in the air. "Zelda!" yelled Link. "Link! Something is pulling me up!" she yelled. Zelda disguised herself as a Sheikah and threw a Telenut on the ground. When Link looked up, she was gone. "Shannon, where are you!" yelled Link. "Hey, you don't have to yell, I'm right here." Link turned around and saw that it was Shannon. "Shannon, what happened?" asked Link. "I don't know. I was just standing for a sec. And all of a sudden, I started flying. That was kind of nice though. Unfortunately for Zelda, she screamed," Shannon said, "Now can we go?" "Ok," said Link.  
  
The both of them ran down that stairs and climbed on top of the walls. They jumped to each one until they reached the end. Link led Shannon out the easy way. When they got out, they jumped down and hill and rolled at the bottom. "That took a while. I told you that we weren't going to find anything there," said Shannon. "Shannon, I think that the thing that lifted you was a ghost. I thought I saw something white," said Link. Shannon gulped, "You mean to tell me that there is a ghost there and you never knew that? Even when you lived here for a decade?" Link nodded. "Well," Shannon said, "I'm not going there again if a ghost wants to bother me!" "We have to find out what that was though," said Link, "Might as well go there when it's time." Link walked to his tree house.  
  
"Hey Link!" Link turned around and saw Mido running up to him. Mido said, "Hey, why are you so big and I'm still tiny! That's not fair!" "Maybe it's because I'm a Hylian and your not?" asked Link. Mido yelled, "Well! It wouldn't matter would it! I know that size never matters! I can always beat you up like I use to when you were my size! Come on! Put your dukes up!" Mido ran up to Link and punched him. But Link grabbed Mido's hand and blocked it. "Hey! Let go of my hand loser!" yelled Mido. He tried to pull his hand away from Link, but his grip was too strong for him. Link smiled and let go. Mido fell back. "Hey! You can't do that! (Humph)" Mido ran away to his house. "Mido bossed you around like that when you were small?" asked Shannon. Link said, "All that time. But I was always able to block them. Everytime he bossed someone around, I was able to stop him. He thinks that he can still hurt me." "Talk about self-confidence in your own abilities," said Shannon.  
  
Just when Link was going to climb up his ladder, Saria came running to them. "Hey Link, what are you going to do here?" she asked. Link jumped off the ladder and went up to her. "I don't know yet. Hey, I was wondering. How about, you, Zelda, and I spend time with each other and walked around that place? I haven't been here in a long time," said Link. Saria said, "Yeah! That would be great!" "Fine with me," said Zelda. The three of them started off to the Deku Sprout.  
  
"Hi Zelda, Link, and Saria," said that Deku Sprout, "How are you all doing? I'm guessing all of you are here to stay for a while?" "Yeah," said Zelda. Link went up to the Deku Sprout. "I would like to ask you able some things Great Deku Sprout," said Link. "Ok, ask away," the Deku Sprout said. Zelda and Saria walked around the Deku Tree that is now dead. Link spoke to the Deku Sprout about coming back to the past.  
  
"The Deku Tree died not because of Gannondorf. Gannondorf in our time he is already in the evil realm and is now a legend to all of us. But what did kill the Deku Tree was a mysterious boy. Link, in our time, you didn't get the Spiritual Stones yet. It's kind of strange though. It's a bit odd that you have the Master Sword, yet the Master Sword here is still in the Pedestal of Light," said the Deku Sprout. Link said, "Tell me, who is this mysterious boy that killed the Deku Tree. And how did he kill it?" The Deku Sprout explained, "From what I've heard, this boy's name is Teamius." "Ah! That's son! He was the one Renimus told me about!" "Yes, that's part of the legend that only few know about. Teamius came back to the past to avenge Gannondorf's death. He wants to get the Spiritual Stones and the Ocarina of Time so that he can open the evil realm and release Gannondorf." "That's just what Gannondorf did," Link said, "Only that it's Teamius." "Exactly, Link, I don't think that I'm suppose to be telling you this, but I think that you have another destiny to work on," said the Deku Sprout, "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be resting." The Deku Sprout closed its eyes and fell asleep.  
  
"So what was going on?" asked Zelda. "Lot's," Link said, "the Deku Sprout says that I have a new destiny to work on." "Really?" asked Zelda. Link didn't say anything and went to his tree house. "I'll be going outside. I'm going to leave my stuff here for now. Zelda, get some rest. I'll be back here before morning," said Link. "Where will you go?" asked Zelda. Link picked up his bow and arrow and didn't say anything. He went outside and lefted. Zelda walked outside and watched as Link lefted the Forest. "Well, I'll see him tomorrow," she said to herself. Zelda walked back into Link's tree house. "What is he up to?" Saria asked. "I don't know. Oh well," said Zelda. Saria lefted and Zelda was alone. She lay down on Link's small bed and fell asleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
  
  
Link got on Epona and went around Hyrule. He waited for Poes to come out so that he can catch some. "That's weird," he said to himself as he shot a Poe, "the future doesn't change after all. I have to get Spiritual Stones once again. Maybe later on, I'll have to get the medallions. But I wonder how that'll be. I thought that I could live in the past and have a normal life. But things are happening all over again." Link jumped off Epona and took out a bottle. He went up to the Poe (that is now is yellow fire) and swiped it with his bottle. He closed the bottle with a cork and lefted.  
  
"Does everything have to happen to me? Well, atleast I can see my life now," he said to himself as he rode on Epona. When he got back to Kikiri Forest, he got off Epona and went inside. In front of the houses, he saw Mido working out. He was saying to himself, "I know that I can get rid of Link. I've always hated him anyway. He always thought that he was better then me and that he can take over my space!" Link went up to Mido and said, "Mido, you think that I'm taking over your space?" Mido looked up and didn't say anything. Then he turned around and ran away. Link over heard him saying, "Punk! I know one day I'll get you!" "What's the problem with Mido? First he criticizes people, then he bosses people, and now he's hurting people? What's next? Taking over Kikiri Forest?" he said to himself.  
  
Link climbed up his tree house and got inside. He took a blanket and set it on the floor. Then he lay down and looked up. For a while, he thought about that happened today. After a few minutes, he fell asleep.  
  
(One month later) In the morning, Zelda woke up first. "(Yawn) What a nice rest. Hey, Link's here." Zelda moved her body so that she can look at Link. She gazed at him for a long time. "Link," she said to herself. She got up and sat on the ground where Link was sleeping. "Link, I don't know why your always in my mind. It's like I've known you for a long time. 7 years is pretty long." She set her hand on Link's forehead and smiled. "I hope I don't loose you." Zelda got up and walked outside.  
  
All of a sudden, Zelda heard screaming outside. She ran outside and gasped, "Oh my gosh! It's a fire!" Zelda looked around and saw Saria. Saria was yelling out loud, "Come on everybody! Quickly run up the hill! We need to get to safety!" Zelda ran into the house and woke up Link. "Link! Wake up! There's fire outside! You need to stop it before it reaches the Lost Woods!" Link woke up and said, "What! There's fire!" Link ran outside. He saw fire coming up his house. He jumped out of it and took out his ice arrow. But before he could shoot, he felt fire behind him. "Ah! I need to get on higher ground to shoot my Ice Arrow!" Zelda jumped down and said, "I'll run up the hill Link. Please be careful!" "Don't worry Zelda, this'll be easy. His Kikiri Tunic flashed into his Fire resistant Tunic. He quickly ran past the fires and ran to the side of the Kikiri Shop. "There it is!" he said to himself. He jumped on the plant that's able to let him fly around. "That was safe. (Gasp) Mido!" Link saw Mido trying to go past the fire. "I can get through this myself! I don't need anyone's help! (Pants)" Link flew towards him and took out his hand, "Mido, come with me! I can take you out of the fires." Mido looked up at Link and yelled, "No way! I can do this on my own!" Link glared at Mido. Mido glared back, but he got unconscious from the gas of the fire and fell on the ground. Link picked him up and flew to the hill. He jumped off the flying plant and set Mido on the ground. Then he jumped back on and flew around the place shooting Ice Arrows.  
  
After a while, the ice melted and the place was back to normal. The Deku Sprout was able to make the forest grow faster so that the burned parts of the forest can come off. Link jumped off the plant and went up to Mido. When Mido woke up, he said, "Hey! I could've gotten out myself! Why did you do that! I was about to reach the Lost Woods! I told you to leave me alone. I told you that I could do things myself. Just because you're a lot bigger than I am doesn't mean you can take over! (Humph)" Everyone went down and hill and back into their houses besides Mido. Zelda climbed down with Saria. Before Link was able to climb down the vines, Mido said, "Uh, Link, I guess I owe you my life for saving me. Thanks." Link smiled. Mido got upset and said, "But don't think I'll change just because of that! (Humph)" Mido folded his arms and climbed down the vines first.  
  
Link jumped down the hill and rolled down the bottom. He went to the Deku Sprout and spoke to him again. "So what your telling me is that he never got the Spiritual Stones yet?" "Nope, not yet. Before the Great Deku Tree died, he gave me the Spiritual Stone telling me that one day, someone will want it. He told me to give it to only someone that I can trust in keeping it." Link nodded and said, "Well, I'm going to leave the Forest now. I'll come back some other time to talk to you again. So long great Deku Sprout." Link walked out and went to his house.  
  
In the Lost Woods, Mido was talking to someone in a shadowy corner. "Mido, I need you to help me. There's someone here that I want." Mido asked, "Who is it?" The shadowy person said, "Link." "Alright, what should I do?" asked Mido.  
  
Zelda was in Saria's house with Saria. The two of them were talking to each other about their lives. While that happened, Mido came running out of the Lost Woods. He went around the tree houses until he saw Zelda. When he thought that Zelda wasn't going anywhere, he ran to Link's tree house. "Link! I need you to come with me. Zelda wants to talk to you in the Lost Woods about something," said Mido. Link said, "Alright." Link set his shield and sword aside and followed Mido. Mido turned around and smiled evilly.  
  
He led Link into the Lost Woods and went to the place where Stalkid would play his Flute on a stump. This time, Stalkid wasn't there. "Where's Stalkid?" asked Link. Mido said, "He went with his other friends. Come on, I got to show you something." Mido walked through the tunnel. "Hey, I thought that Zelda would be here." Mido folded his arms and didn't say anything. All of a sudden, something hit Link on the head. He fell to the ground unconscious. "Good work Mido, now I shall take him with me." Mido looked down at Link and said in his mind, 'Sorry Link, I had no choice. You were taking over my space.' He frowned and said, "What are you going to do with him?" "You said you wanted to take him away, that's what I'm going to do with him. I might even be kind enough to kill him for you." "Kill him! You can't do that! I just wanted him to stay away!" "Well too bad boy! I already have him! What are you going to do about it?" yelled Crenimus. Mido didn't know what to say and sighed. "Just as I thought, you're just a little Kikiri who will always stay a Kikiri. So long, I thank you for lending Link." Crenimus walks up to a flying plant and flies to the exit of Kikiri Forest. "Great, now Link is gone. I'm happy, not. If anyone knows about this, I'll be in really big trouble!" he said to himself.  
  
In Link's tree house, Zelda was looking at Link's achievement's paper on the wall. "Wow, he made 2,000 points for archery, caught a 30 pound fish, got 47 seconds in a horse race, and got 30 seconds racing with a running man. How impressive. Hmm, what if I put down the first girl he married? No way! Haha." Zelda climbed out of the tree house and called out for Link. "Link!" there was no answer. "Huh? That's a bit odd. Hey Saria!" said Zelda. Saria came running towards Zelda. "What is it Zelda?" asked Saria. "Do you know where Link is?" she asked. Saria said, "Not since Mido led him into the Lost Woods did I see him." "Ok, thanks," said Zelda. Ran up the hill and went into the Lost Woods.  
  
"Uh-oh, I don't know where to go," she said. "I can help you." Zelda gasped and turned around. "Who are you?" she asked. "My name is Navi, I'm Link's guardian fairy," it said. Zelda said, "If you're his guardian fairy, then why weren't you with him when he was missing?" "I know where he is, well, actually, I've been watching him and Mido. Someone took Link away." "Well why didn't you go after him!" yelled Zelda. Navi said, "Someone had to stay here to wait for you to come. I didn't want to get you because I'm watching Mido. He's been acting kind of sad ever since he did that." Zelda got upset and went towards Mido. She grabbed him on his shirt with a hard tug. Mido grunted and said, "Hey, what's your problem lady?" Zelda said, "For your information! My name is Princess Zelda! What did you do with Link!" "Uh nothing your highness," lied Mido. "TELL ME WHAT YOU DID WITH HIM!" she yelled. Mido panicked and spoke very quickly, "I gave him to this guy and he took him away. I thought that he could just keep Link away from here, but I think he might kill him." "Who was this guy?" she asked. "I don't know, he never told me his name. But he was wearing a black hood." "That's like the guy I saw when I was at Lake Hylia!" Zelda threw Mido on the ground and ran to the flying plant. She jumped on it and went to the exit. "Where are we going Zelda?" asked Navi. Zelda said, "I'm going to go to the castle. I think I know who that hooded man is." "Who?" "Crenimus." Zelda ran outside and looked for Epona. "Oh, how are we going to get there? I don't even know how to get Epona! I know!" Zelda disguised herself as Shannon. "Navi, go in my pocket. I'm going to use my Telenut to teleport to the castle." Nave flew into her pocket. Shannon took out a Telenut and slammed it on the ground.  
  
When Navi flew out of the pocket, they were in front of the castle. "Hey, when I was in the future with Link, you disguised yourself as Shannon, too." "Some coincidence. Ok, we have to go inside and find Link."  
  
Crenimus brought Link to the King. "Your sire, I have brought the thief that has taken your daughter for the last 7 years." Crenimus kicked behind Link's knees that made Link kneel down. "This boy was the one who took my daughter? Why, he's just a kid," said the King. "Or highness-" Link felt a kick behind his legs again and overheard Crenimus saying, "Quiet fool." "Tell me young man, what is your name?" "Link," he said. The King said, "Link? The legendary boy who saved Hyrule? Could this be it Crenimus?" Crenimus said, "Yes your sire, this is the legendary boy." The King got up and said, "I thought that legend wasn't real at all. Why didn't you tell me Crenimus?" Crenimus said, "Your highness, I didn't know myself until I found out about his name. But don't forget, he did take your daughter." "Yes," said the King, "And so he did. Now Link, tell me where is my daughter?" Link quietly said, "I can't tell you. It's up to her to let you know." The King said, "Crenimus, take him to the boiling room." "At once your sire. And Link, don't even think I'll let you go this time." "I spared you once, and this is my thanks? A trip to the boiling room?" Link said madly. Crenimus laughed evilly and brought him to the boiling room. Link looked up and saw that the place was really hot. He also saw other people down here working and getting whipped at the same time.  
  
"What is this place?" asked Link. "I like to call this the torture room. But the King prefers the boiling room." Crenimus took out a whip and whipped Link on the back. "Now get to work! I want all of those crates piled up!" Crenimus whipped him again. Link felt his back hurt and moaned.  
  
"Zel- I mean Shannon, where will we find Link?" said Navi. "Well, we've looked everywhere but, the boiling room!" Shannon ran to the staircase that went to the boiling room. "What's a boiling room?" Navi asked. Shannon said, "It's where the King puts slaves to work in the heat and get whipped, too. Oh Link please be ok!"  
  
While Link was lifting up heavy crates, Crenimus was whipping him. "Keep on going! I've seen faster men do this!" "How do people work like this?" said Link to himself, "I don't think I can take any more." Link's back was burning and blood was dripping down his back. He finally gave up and fell to the ground. "Get up you fool! You've got work to do.  
  
Shannon ran to the boiling room and opened the door. Navi and Shannon saw Crenimus whipping Link. "No! Stop that!" she cried out. Shannon ran up to Crenimus and punched him so hard, that it made him fly across the room. "Stay away from Link fagget!" She ran up to Link and picked him up from the ground. "Are you ok Link?" she asked. Shannon turned to his back and saw that it was bleeding. "Oh no! Navi, you need to heal him!" she said. "Alright," said Navi. She flew on top of Link and said, "Don't worry Link, it'll be alright." "Not quite yet!" yelled Crenimus. He took out his sword and went for Shannon. Shannon jumped in the air and kicked Crenimus's sword off his hand. "What's going on down here!"  
  
It was the King and Renimus. "Crenimus, what's going on!" Crenimus said, "Our highness! Glad you made it here! Shannon stopped me from Link's work!" "Who is this Shannon?" the King asked. Crenimus pointed to her. "You're Shannon? I've never heard of you. What are you doing here young lady." "I'm here to get Link! You can't do this to him! What has he ever done to you!" The King said, "He took my daughter!" Shannon stood up. "No he didn't! She ran away herself!" "What?" the King said. "All of you might be wondering why Zelda been missing ever since I came here. Well, that's because I'm her!" Everyone gasped with surprise. Shannon took out a Flash Nut and slammed it on the ground. Everyone closed their eyes. When all of them looked up, they saw Zelda. "Father, I hate to live in the castle! The only reason I left was because of Crenimus! He's been trying to kill me! And you didn't even care! You thought that you can trust Crenimus to get Link when he's actually that one who's after me!"  
  
"Such nonsense!" yelled Crenimus, "Your highness, I would never hurt your daughter. I'm only trying to protect her from this boy." "Link never did anything to anyone!" Zelda yelled. The King said, "I'm a bit confused. Zelda, please come back. I promise things will be different." "Things will only be different if you get rid of Crenimus and his brother!" she yelled. "Zelda! I'm doing this for your own good! If your mother was here, then she'd know what to do!" yelled the King. "Well," Zelda said, "She's not here now is she! Father your messing with the wrong guy! Why is it so hard for you to understand!" "I know what I should or should not understand, but Zelda, all I want is for you to come back to the castle and we'll handle with Link." "No!" Zelda disguised herself as Shannon. She picked up Link and Navi flew into her pocket. Then she took out a Telenut and slammed it on the ground. "No! We mustn't loose her!" Crenimus yelled. He ran for Shannon, but she was already gone.  
  
"Crenimus! I want my daughter back and away from that boy! He's caused too mush trouble long enough! Call your guards and search everywhere for her! Now!" the King yelled. Crenimus said, "At once sire." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
  
  
Shannon ran with Link on her side. "Navi, why didn't you heal Link!" yelled Shannon as they were running from guards. Navi yelled back, "Sorry Shannon! I needed more time!" Link, dangling from Shannon's side, kept his eyes closed from that pain of his back. "We got to get to a safe place and heal him!" yelled Shannon, "I know! Navi, quick, get into my pocket." Shannon took out a tiny ball. She slammed it on the ground and the place became misty. "We can make our getaway and hide somewhere for a short amount of time until the guards find us!" She climbed up a thick tree and stood still. When the mist went away, the guards lefted to check another area.  
  
Shannon jumped down from the tree and laid Link down. "Ok Navi, come out and heal him," said Shannon. Navi flew out and got on top of Link. "Navi, it's you, I haven't seen you in a long time," said Link painfully. Navi smiled and went on with her healing. "Ok, I'm done, Link, you can get up now," said Navi. Link got up and looked at himself. "Thanks Navi," said Link. Navi stood on Link's hand and hug his finger. "Oh Link! It's been such a long time ever since I've seen you. Look at you! You're so big now! You look just like your future self! This time, I'm sticking with you until the end!" Link said, "That's nice to know Navi. Now, let's go to Gerudo Fortress." Link played Epona's Song. Shannon became Zelda, and Navi fluttered her wings.  
  
When Epona came, Link put Zelda on Epona, then he went on. Link took out his small whip and made Epona gallop. "Link," Zelda said, "Doesn't it hurt when you whip Epona with that?" Link said, "Not at all really. Maybe just a pinch. Horses tend to have very thick skin." Zelda nodded. At Gerudo Valley, they saw that the bridge has been destroyed. Epona ran her fastest and jumped across the canyon. Zelda held tight on Link and closed her eyes. Zelda felt a thump and opened her eyes. She looked up and turned around. "Wow, we made it," she said. Link got off and saw a tent. Inside, was the Carpenters Boss. Link looked at him and saw that he was crying.  
  
"What's wrong sir?" asked Link. The man cried, "Oh! My carpenters when to the Gerudo's Hideout! They said that they didn't want to be carpenters no more and that they wanted to leave to the Gerudo Fortress and become thieves!" "Link," Navi said, "This was like that time in the future when you had to rescue the carpenters from the Gerudo Hideout. Weren't they captured?" "That's right Navi," Link said, "Don't worry about it sir, we'll get them back." "Oh thank you so much!" the man said. Link, Zelda, and Navi went out the door.  
  
"Hey Link," said Navi, "Ever since the Gerudo's took the carpenters, don't you think that they'll take us, too?" Link said, "Navi, don't worry, I've been here last time. Ofcourse they'll recognize me." "But that was in the future," said Navi. "Navi," Zelda said, "When you weren't here, we went to Gerudo Fortress to hide from Crenimus." Navi nodded and hid in Link's hood. "I think Navi is worried."  
  
The three of them went into the Gerudo's Hideout and climbed up the stairs. "Hi you guys!" yelled Link. "Hold it! Stay right there and don't move! You are in violation of Gerudo Territory! Surrender now to make it easier for us! Or we'll have to do it the hard way!" yelled a Gerudo guard. Link and Zelda put their hands up. Navi flew into Link's hood. The Gerudo guard went up to Link and said, "Do you have a membership card to get in?" Link took it out. The Gerudo guard snatched it from Link and read the paper. "Haha," laughed the Gerudo guard. "What? Isn't it the membership paper?" asked Link. The Gerudo guard laughed and said, "Hey kid, we don't give these type of membership papers no more. Take them to a separate dungeon for the both of them." Link and Zelda gasped. Link said, "But you should know me! I'm Link, I'm the one who came here several years ago!" "Hey squirt, I know who you are already. But I can't let anyone in unless they have the right membership paper," she said. Other guards took Zelda into another part of the hideout. Guards brought Link upstairs and into a room carved into the side of the canyon wall in the hideout. Link looked down and saw an opening in the floor. 'This is the place where I got thrown in the last time I got caught in the future,' Link thought.  
  
"Alright tiger, into the hole," said one of the guards. Link got pushed into the hole and fell. He yelled and fell on the floor. "Link! Are you ok?" asked Navi, "Say something!" Link, flat on the ground, said, "Ouch!" Navi laughed and flew around. Link got up slowly. "Where do they come up with those names? First there's kid, then there's squirt, and now there's tiger! What's next? Boy?" Navi said, "Well, that doesn't matter now. Aren't you suppose to be saving Zelda and the others?" Link said, "Oh yeah, let's go." Link took out his Longshot and aimed for the wooden shade on the open hole on the wall. He pulled himself up with the Longshot and aimed for the flag on top of a Rock Hill. Link shot it and flew in the air. Everyone was busy so they didn't see Link fly down. He landed painfully, but it didn't hurt him much.  
  
"Now how are we going to get through those guards? I can see a door over there Navi," said Link. Navi folded her arms and said, "Hello? Don't you remember? Stun them!" Link said, "Yeah I know, but what about the other guards. Someone has to make a diversion. Or, I know!" Link took out a bomb and threw it across the place. When it exploded in the air, all the Gerudo Guards looked up. Link quickly ran to the door.  
  
"Ok, we made it Navi. Ah! Duck!" whispered Link. Navi and Link ducked behind a crate and watched as a Gerudo Guard runs outside. Link whispered to Navi, "I think all of the guards are going to check what made that explosion." Link got up and walked quietly. They walked through passages looking for the jail rooms. Link walked to a room with to jail rooms.  
  
He saw one carpenter on one of them. "Hey!" the carpenter yelled, "Over here! I'm in jail." Link went up to him. "Hey, you've got to get me and the others out of here. We wanted to join the Gerudos, but the turned on us and threw us in dungeons saying that only true thieves can join. Oh yeah, I also have to tell you that- whoa! Watch out behind you!" Link turned around and saw a different Gerudo Guard. She had to curve swords. 'She must do spin attacks often,' Link thought. Link took out his sword and shield and got ready to fight. "I'm the keeper of the keys around here kid, get past me (which I really doubt) and you can get your friend flubber over there," said the guard. She ran up to Link and aimed for Link's back. Link was too quick for her to reach. He did his spin attack and back flipped to get out of the guard's way. The guard blocked it with her two curved swords and did a spin attack in the air and kicked Link. Link jumped out of the way and cut the Guard's stomach. She jumped out of site and dropped a key. Link picked it up and opened the jail door. The carpenter got out and said, "Oh Thank you so much! If you're looking for my other friends, there are 3 of them lefted. Bye!" The carpenter ran through the hallway and was gone.  
  
"Now we have to get three more and plus Zelda," said Link, "But I thought that she can get out herself." "That's right." Link and Navi turned their heads and saw Shannon. "Those girls thought that they can keep me in a jail room! You've gotta be kiddin' me! Oh yeah, I've released two of the other carpenters. So all you have to do is get one more." Link said, "Ok, let's go." Link, Shannon, and Navi walked through different passages and made it to the last carpenter. "Hey! Over here! I'm in jail!" said another carpenter. Link got his sword ready and waited for another guard to come out. "Shannon, when you got the other carpenters out, didn't you see guards?" asked Link. Shannon said, "Yeah, ofcourse I did. That's how I got the keys to get them out." "Then why aren't there any guards right now?" asked Link.  
  
"That's because I didn't send one to come here, Link." Link turned his head and saw Ragu. "Ragu! It's you. You were the one who sent them? That means you knew that we lefted our jail rooms. Are you going to try and put us in jail again." Ragu said, "No, I put you in jail for a reason. Last time when you were here, you didn't give me proof that you were worthy of being part of the Gerudo's Hideout. I changed the membership papers and told the guards that one day, you'll come over."  
  
Link said, "Alright, I'll take that test now so that we can get it over with." Ragu said, "Ok, follow me." Ragu lead them to a gate in front of the Gerudo's Hideout. "Here it is. Just pay me 10 rupees and I'll let you go through. If you make it all the way, you have to come out with a piece of our hidden treasure," said Ragu. "What is the hidden treasure?" asked Shannon. Ragu said, "Sorry Shannon, I can't tell you until you go in there yourself. So, who is going first?" "I will," said Link. Ragu clapped her hands twice and the gate opened. Link walked inside and got to work. 40 min. later, Link came out with an Arrow lit with white flames. "What's that?" Shannon asked. Ragu said, "Go inside and take the test. You'll find out what it is just as soon as you get it." Shannon grunted and walked in. But before she could Ragu stopped her. "Ah ah ah, you forgot to pay me 10 rupees to try it." Shannon grunted again and gave her 10 rupees. Then she ran in before Ragu cold say anything else.  
  
50 min. later, Shannon came out with an arrow that was lit it white flames. "So this is what they call the Ice Arrow eh? Interesting, how does it stay on the stick?" she asked. Ragu didn't answer what she said. She put her hand in her pocket and took out two sheets of paper. She put her other hand in her other pocket and took out a pencil. Shannon and Link watched as she wrote down stuff. When she was done. She gave them to Link and Shannon. "Congratulations Link and Shannon. Or should I say Link and Zelda?" Ragu snapped. Shannon gasped, "How did you know that I was Zelda?" "Simple, when you were here as a little kid, and you came here, I was able to watch you as you flashed into Zelda. Remember that time when you thought you heard someone in the hallway? That was me spying on you." Shannon's eyes widened. Ragu said, "I know how you feel Shannon." Shannon ran up to her and covered her mouth. "Please, not in front of Link Ragu." Ragu laughed and said, "Don't worry Shannon. That time will come soon." Link looked blank. He didn't know what was going on and said, "What are you guys talking about?" Shannon laughed embarrassly and walked away. Ragu smiled at Link and walked away. "What's going on!" he yelled. There was no reply. He folded his arms and walked away also.  
  
Shannon got back to Zelda and walked outside. Navi flew up to her. "Are you looking for Link your highness?" Zelda smiled and said, "Oh please Navi, call me Zelda." Navi said, "Alright Princess." Zelda chortled and went to Link. "Link, I think I want to visit Death Mountain. It would be nice if we were able to go to the top again like we did last time. Can we teleport there?" Link said, "Ok Zelda, but I don't want to hear you complaining." Zelda nodded and laughed. Link called for Epona and got on her. Zelda looked up and climbed on also. Navi flew around Link and watched them gallop to Death Mountain.  
  
When they got to Kakariko Village, Link and Zelda jumped Epona and let her run around. They walked up the steps and into the village. In Kakariko Village, C.N. and U.N. ran up to them. C.N. said to Link, "Link! Tell him that you escaped from the castle!" U.N. said, "Haha! Don't bother this bozo, I know that you never even went close to the castle." C.N. said, "What are you! Stupid! Where were you when they gave out brains with memory? You were even there to see Shannon run away with Link on her side!" U.N. laughed, "Hahahahahaha! It was just a boy and a Sheikah running away." Link said, "U.N., C.N. is right ok? That was me, and the Sheikah was Zelda here if you already hadn't heard." Link pasted by them and went to the gate that led to Death Mountain. "Talk about unbelievable eh Link?" Zelda asked. Link laughed.  
  
The two of them ran up the mountain until they reached the top. Zelda looked down and watched the view. Link closed his eyes and felt the wind brush in to his body. Zelda sat down and yawned. Navi flew in the air and did several tricks.  
  
Just then, Crenimus went up to Zelda quietly and grabbed her. She screamed and Link turned around. "Crenimus!" he yelled, "Let Zelda go!" Link ran up to him. But before he could, Crenimus took out a dagger and set it in front of Zelda's throat. "Take one step nearer from me and I'll kill her," he said. Link looked at Zelda's eyes and saw the fear run in her body. Crenimus laughed insanely and ran into Death Crater. Link ran after him. Just when Link was able to reach Crenimus, Crenimus ran onto a wooden board above lava. "Now is the time that I shall leave. I have done my purpose in life which is to kill Zelda," said Crenimus. He stabbed her on the chest and jumped into the lava with her. Link ran quickly and jumped down too. He got to Crenimus and punched him. Crenimus lost grip of Zelda and let go. Link grabbed Zelda and barely grabbed Crenimus's hand. Link shot up his Longshot. "Crenimus!" he yelled, "Don't let go of my hand, you know you want to live longer. I'm going to take you up!" Crenimus yelled, "No! I must die!" He let go of Link's hand and fell into the lava. "No! Crenimus!" Link pulled Zelda and himself up and looked down. "Crenimus," he said silently. Navi said, "Link, are you ok?" Link got up and sadly said, "I'm fine Navi, but not Zelda. And for Crenimus. Well, that's something else."  
  
Zelda's eyes were wide opened and she looked dead. Link lifter her up and played Minuet of Forest. He felt another cold breeze pass by as he went through the Sacred Meadow. Some where over the walls, there is a Fairy's Fountain. He jumped into the hole and went in. Navi watched Link as he set Zelda into the Fairy Fountain. He backed away and watched the fairies fly around Zelda and heal her. Zelda got up and felt her chest. She ran up to Link and hugged him. "Link, thank you for saving. I never even do anything to thanks you." Link smiled and said, "It's ok Zelda, you don't have to give me anything." The two looked at each other as their faces drawn nearer. Just when their lips were going to touch, Navi yelled, "You guys! We haven't got time for that! Let's go to the castle!" Link and Zelda backed away from each other.  
  
Link got focus and said, "Sorry Navi. Zelda, let's get out of here and talk to your father." Zelda held her elbow. She said softly, "Ok Link." Link set his hand on her shoulder. "Zelda, it'll be alright. Another time will come," he said. Zelda nodded and followed them out.  
  
At the front of Kikiri Forest, Link called for Epona and went on her. Zelda jumped on also. When they got to the castle, Renimus was at front with other guards that had weapons. "What do you want now?" asked Link. Renimus said, "I want Zelda. I also thought that Crenimus was after you at Death Mountain." Link said in a low voice, "He was." He looked down from what he said. Renimus said, "Then where is he?" Zelda said, "If we tell you what happened to him, then you'll surely arrest us." Renimus gasped, "You don't mean that he's dead?" Link looked up and sadly said, "I had him for a while, until he let go of my hand and fell into the Death Crater's lava." Renimus's eyes widened and his face looked as if he saw a ghost. He turned around and looked down. Link said, "I'm sorry Renimus. Besides, he was going to kill Zelda." Renimus said in a low voice, "Does Zelda matter that much to you?" He took out his sword and went for Link. Link took out his sword and shield.  
  
Renimus ran up to Link and threw a dagger towards his chest. Link blocked it with his shield and swung his sword towards Renimus, but Renimus got out of the way. Link did his spin attack. Renimus jumped high into the air and did a jump attack with him sword. Link gasped and back flipped. Zelda and Navi watched the fight. Whenever Link did a spin attack, Renimus was able to get out of the way. "He's too fast!" Link yelled. Zelda yelled back, "Hang in there Link!" Renimus was able to cut Link on his arms. Blood was dripping down and Link was getting unconscious. "Link!" yelled Zelda. The king walked out of the castle and gasped at the sight. "What's the meaning of this! Renimus, stop this at once!" Renimus roared and went for the King. The king yelled and ran. He tripped over a rock and fell on the ground. "Daddy!" yelled Zelda. Link was on the ground knocked out. She took his sword and ran after Renimus. Just when Renimus was going to stab the King, Zelda stabbed him on the back. He fell on the ground with the sword in his back. The King gasped, "Zelda! How could you!" Zelda's eyes widened, "Daddy! What do you mean! I just saved your life!" The King stood up and backed away from Zelda. He said, "You, you killed him!" He ran into the castle.  
  
Link was on the ground looking helpless. Zelda walked up to him and set her hands on her hips. "Navi, aren't you going to heal him?" Navi nodded and flew around Link. Fairy dust fell on Link. All the blood and cuts disappeared. He got up and went to Renimus. Link held his sword and pulled it out of Renimus's back. He turned around and looked at Zelda. "Zelda, why did you kill him?" he asked. Zelda began to cry. She covered her eyes and tears came out.  
  
At Lon Lon Ranch, Link was cleaning his sword with a rag Malon gave him. He looked around Lon Lon Ranch with his sword and went up to Zelda. She was leaning on a tree with her arms folded and her head down. Navi said, "Link, she hasn't been talking ever since she killed Renimus. Think you can help her?" Navi flew away. Link set his sword aside and squatted down. Zelda saw Link and closed her eyes tight. He slowly pulled her chin up so that she can look at him. Zelda opened her eyes and tears came out. She stood up and folded her arms. "I just wanted to save my father. I had no other options to stop Renimus from killing him," she said sadly. Link said, "It's ok Zelda. I might've done that myself. Just tell your father." Zelda said quietly, "But that's it Link. My father never wanted me to kill." Link said, "Just talk to him." Zelda wiped her tears and said, "Ok, let's go." Link called for Epona. Link helped Zelda on and so with himself.  
  
At the castle, Zelda walked slowly to the courtyard. She saw the King looking through a small window like she used to do when she was small. The king heard her and looked at her. Then he turned face the window. Zelda frowned and walked up to him. "Daddy, I just wanted to save you." "I know you did. But, your mother would never want you to kill." Zelda said, "I'm sorry daddy." The King nodded and walked away. Zelda sighed and went out of the castle. Link was at front. "Zelda, how did it go?" Zelda said, "I don't think he believed me." "Oh yeah, Sheik's back." Sheik came from behind Link with his arms folded. Zelda said, "Hi Sheik, how was it with your mother?" Sheik made a sign to say that it was ok. "Zelda, I've been watching what's happened. Crenimus and his brother are gone. I also saw you talk to your father." Zelda looked down and walked to the gate. Link said, "Sheik, I don't think Zelda wants to talk about it right now." Sheik nodded and threw a Flash Nut. Navi said, "Wow, Sheik disappeared." Link said, "Yeah he did..amazing." Navi laughed and flew around Link's head.  
  
The next day, Link and Zelda went back to the castle. They saw people with sad faces and some that were crying. "What's going on?" asked Zelda. Link went up to one of the townfolks and spoke to them. Link's face looked serious when he went to Zelda. He said, "I'm sorry Zelda. But I think you should check the castle." Zelda ran to the castle and saw a coffin being sent to the graveyard. Zelda asked, "Who's in there?" A guards said, "Your highness, we're sorry. It's your father." Zelda set her hands on the coffin and began to cry. "What happened?" she cried. Another guard said, "Someone came here and killed him." Link ran up to the guard and asked, "How did the person who killed the King look like?" The guard said, "He had ran and black armor. He also had a Red cape on his back. His hair was red and so was his eyes." Link gasped, "Do you know what his name was? And where did he go?" The guard said, "He only never said anything. We tried to stop him. But he killed some of the other guards also. Just when he killed the King he ran away. We don't know where he went to." The guards walked away with the coffin. Zelda followed them and kept on crying.  
  
"Link," Navi said, "Do you know anything about this person. I've heard of him I think. His name is-" "Teamius," interrupted Link, "its Teamius. He was the one who made that big explosion 7 years ago when we came back to the past. Renimus told me about it. And so with the Deku Sprout. Do you know about him Navi?" Navi said, "Yeah, the Deku Sprout spoke about it to us fairies. He's the son of Gannondorf. He must've killed the King because neither Crenimus or his brother killed him." "Makes sense," said Link.  
  
Link went to the graveyard where they were setting the coffin in a grave. Zelda was crying as she watched them cover the coffin up with dirt. Everyone was there to watch as their King being buried. Link went up to Zelda and set his arm on Zelda's shoulder. She turned around and hugged him. "Who would do such a thing? Who Link?" Link said, "The only one who Crenimus and his brother would work for, Teamius." Zelda looked at him all confused, "But I thought he was only a legend." "That's what we all thought.  
  
Back at the castle, Zelda moved back in. She got into her nicest dress and went in front of everyone. She said, "Everyone, I know that the King is now gone, but that don't mean that all will be lost. As now Queen of Hyrule, I will help this land become even better than before. We all shall remember my father as the King of Hyrule." Everyone cheered. The party ended until night. Zelda went in the castle and fell back on her bed. Link walked back to the Kikiri Forest. Zelda got up from her bed and went to her balcony where she was able to see all of Hyrule. Sheik came from behind her and watched. She turned around and said, "Sheik, after the celebration, where did Link go? I didn't see him anywhere." Sheik said, "He went back to the Kikiri Forest your highness." "Sheik, just call me Zelda," she said. Sheik nodded and walked away. She gazed at the sight for a long time. At night, she went into bed and fell asleep. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
  
  
In the morning, Link got up from his bed and went out of his tree house. "Oh well, atleast Zelda will have a great time ruling Hyrule as Queen." Navi flew by and sat on Link's shoulder. "Are you ok Link? Don't tell me that you're thinking of Zelda again." Link looked at Navi and walked away.  
  
He went to the Deku Sprout and told him what happened. "So Teamius killed the King eh? What happened to Vaip and his brother?" Link explained. "You tried to save Vaip's life and Zelda killed Renimus without thinking any better." Link said, "Well that doesn't mean that you can blame her. Besides, Renimus was going to kill the King." The Deku Sprout said, "Link, you already know your destiny is right?" Link said, "No? Tell me this Great Deku Sprout, why did he want to kill the King?" The Deku Sprout said, "Maybe to keep him out of the way? Link, I know that I shouldn't tell you this now. But I think it's time you should know. Link, you might already know that Teamius is after the Spiritual Stones right? He's also going for the Ocarina of Time." "But he hasn't taken them yet. So how do you know?" asked Link. The Deku Sprout said, "Link, he tried. Why do you think the Great Deku Tree died? I think he's after the other Spiritual Stones, too." Link said, "I never saw him at Death Valley nor with Zora's Domain." "He must be doing something else then," said the Deku Sprout. "Yeah, he went after the King and might've release Vaip from the Gerudo's Hideout," said Link. The Deku Sprout said, "Link, I'm going to give you the Spiritual Stone the Deku Tree gave to me. Take good care of it and don't let Teamius take it from you." "Alright Great Deku Sprout. I'll do my best to keep it," said Link. The Deku Sprout glowed bright, then everything turned white. Once again, it was normal. The Spiritual Stone that the Deku Sprout had was floating in front of Link. He took it and walked away.  
  
Back at the castle, Zelda was on her balcony looking for Link. When she saw Link come to the castle, she awed and ran outside. Link went up to her and said, "Hi Zelda, how's it going lately?" Zelda put her hands together and smiled, "Everything is going great Link! But the problem is, I can't rule without a King." She set her hands aside and looked at Link. Link looked down at her without blinking. Sheik came into sight and watched with Navi. Link and Zelda stared at each other for a long time. "Awe come on, when will they get to the good part?" Sheik whined quietly. Navi laughed at Sheik.  
  
"Zelda, you know that I have to protect Hyrule," said Link. Zelda said, "Yes I know you do. But will you spend your life at the Kikiri Forest?" Link didn't say anything. She stared back without blinking. Sheik got upset and quietly went up to them. He quickly pushed Link and Zelda even closer to each other. They didn't realize that they were even closer to each other. Sheik grunted and backed away to watch. Zelda quietly said, "I want to be with you Link. I want you to rule with me."  
  
The next day there was a wedding in front of the castle. There were tables chairs and a lot of food. Everyone came to watch. Link dressed up the same way he usually does. Zelda wasn't able to go outside yet because the wedding didn't start. She was in a white dress with a white cape on her back. She wore her nicest jewelry. When the wedding began, the pianist played the wedding music and everyone stood up to watch. Link was with the priest at the altar. He looked at the end of the red bright carpet as Zelda walked up. She went up to Link with beautiful white flowers in front of her chest. When she got to the altar, the priest spoke quietly to them for a while. Then he said, "I know pronounce you husband a wife. Link, you may kiss the bride."  
  
The party lasted all afternoon. Link and Zelda got up to a stand and spoke to everyone. Zelda announced, "Everyone, meet your new king of Hyrule! Are one and only, Link!" Everyone cheered with joy. Link over heard U.N. and C.N. "See I told you that Link would marry Zelda! I told you!" yelled C.N. U.N. said, "Bogus!" Link smiled. Everyone was talking loudly. Some were laughing and talking. Link and Zelda sat at the Royal table with other Kings and Queens from Hyrule and other Kingdoms.  
  
At night, Link got into bed and fell asleep quickly. Zelda walked to the balcony again and watched the silent land. Navi flew around her and spoke to her. "Zelda and Link, who'd ever thought that they would be together?" Navi said. Zelda laughed, "Navi, I've loved him ever since the day I saw him." Sheik came out of nowhere and said, "A new King of Hyrule. King Link. No offense, but that doesn't sound right. I was expecting more of Prince Link or something like that." Zelda said, "Sheik, you can't expect everything." Sheik simpered, "So what are you going to do now? Have a baby?" Zelda blushed and looked down. "Sheik, don't go there." Navi laughed.  
  
(At the Spirit Temple) Teamius was sitting down on a chair. A Lizafos came up to him with a plate of food. "Here's the food you wanted master," it said cowardly. Teamius took the food and didn't say anything. The Lizafos quickly walked away. He looked down at his food and began to eat mannerly. When he was done he threw the plate in the air. The plate exploded into dust. A Stalfos walked in and spoke to him, "Master, we just heard that Zelda and Link got married." When Teamius heard what the Stalfos said, he got up, pointed his finger at the Stalfos and shot an energy ball. The Stalfos cried as he was exploded into dust. He sat down and hesitated. Then he stood up and walked outside. In front of the Spirit Temple, Teamius shot some Leevers that came out of the ground. Sometimes he shot lasers from his eyes at the Leevers and the birds that fly around at night. He jumped on top of the Temple as fast as the speed of light. He stood up and felt the wind flow by. Some birds flew by him. His eyes shot laser when the birds flew above him. He looked down to the desert. In a very low voice, he said, "The time will come Link." 


End file.
